Dad
by CookiesForMe
Summary: OOC, AU, whatever you want to call it. Lisbon's dad didn't really die, what happens when she finally meets the man she's tried so hard to forget all about for both her sake and her brothers? Warnings inside and i would really love it if you'd R & R x
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey, here is one of the new fics I mentioned. The other one is Tumbling, if you're interested. A special thank you to superpicklechops, who basically gave me the courage to post this story and share it with you all. Also, I am fairly certain I had maths homework and psychology revision I was supposed to be doing, but instead I came up with this. However, if anyone knows anything about memory models then I would be happy to hear it.**

**This is AU, OOC, anything you can think of, in the fact that Lisbon's dad didn't die, he just faked his own death. You'll find out why at a later date. SO everyone reacts to how they'd react in that situation.**

**Warnings, violence, gore, f-bomb, if any of those disturb you please don't read it.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Dad**

**Chapter 1?**

_His weight pinned her to the nearest wall and she fought against a whimper as she struggled against the shadowy mass in front of her. Even worse, she appeared to be only fourteen and was still the weak little girl fielding punches meant for both her and her brothers from their father._

_Suddenly, the face focused in on the shadow pinning her to the wall, and she gasped in shock and recognition. Dark messy hair that desperately needed a wash. Bloodshot, clouded eyes that glared at her. A cruel mouth that emitted the burning smells of both whiskey and brandy mixed. It was indeed her father._

_He leaned to her and growled menacingly into her ear, "I'll see you soon Tess, can't wait to see you again."_

…

Teresa Lisbon shot up in her bed, the covers tangled around her shaking form. She was covered in a fine sheet of sweat and her breathing was heavily laboured. She panted for a few moments before her sleepy brain caught up to the dream and memory that had woken her up. She shuddered. She had very few memories of her father where he was a kind, normal, loving person, and she didn't really like dwelling on the memories she had of him after the death of her mother.

Sighing, she stumbled clumsily out of her bed and into the ensuite bathroom. She knew she wouldn't get any more sleep tonight. She peered into the mirror attached to the cream wall of the spacious room and sighed as her reflection mimicked her. She touched a strand of her dark locks. She had loved looking like her mother as a small child, then hated it once her mum had died. Who wanted a reminder of what you'd lost every time you look into a mirror? Now she was simply indifferent. She wasn't particularly happy with being a spitting image of her mother, but she wasn't about to change it as she did as a teenager. It's not like it worked, anyhow.

…

_A young Teresa Lisbon stared at the short boyish locks surrounding her face then back to the box of black hair dye she held in both hands. Drastic was cutting all of her hair off, as the massive clump of dark locks in the bathroom trash can now proved. Dying it wasn't that much more of a step. She hated it. She hated it when her father would walk in, completely inebriated and begin yelling at her, calling her Talia and asking why she was there at all. She swallowed the forming tears bravely. This was what she had to do and she knew it. Swallowing hard, she opened up the packet of dye._

…

Lisbon stared at her hair now for a moment. It was long now and back to her natural dark brown colour. She liked it that way, she ahd to admit. She wandered back to her room and glanced at the clock that sat in the centre of her night stand. The luminous display told her it was just past six o'clock in the morning. It was a waste of time attempting sleep now. She flicked the switch on the back of the clock to switch off the alarm set to go off at half past and began to straighten up the covers of her bed. It was going to be a long day, she could feel it.

…

She had just stepped out of her house with her thermos flask filled with coffee and her black briefcase when she suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her. Placing one hand on her gun at her hip cautiously, she scanned the area around her. There was nothing. The street was empty, just as it was at that time on every other day. Shrugging it off, she climbed into her black SUV and took a long gulp of her coffee before sighing in bliss. No matter how bad her day had started out, a coffee never failed to cheer her up. Now she just needed to go and face another day at work.

…

Lisbon had just sat down at her desk with an open file before her waiting to be read and signed when the shrill ringing of her desk phone broke the peaceful quiet of the third floor of the CBI that housed the SCU. Sighing, she picked up the receiver and pressed it to her ear with a short, "Lisbon."

She listened attentively to the other side, the hand that wasn't clutching the phone to her ear making notes of a sticky yellow post-it note.

"Yeah, uh-huh. No, I understand. We'll be there as soon as possible. Bye."

Lisbon put the phone down and placed her head into her hands. Deaths never got any easier, no matter how many times you faced it. Also the fact that Red John had been dead for just under a year, and already all the copycats were coming out in force. They were still the go-to guys for anything to do with Red John, and all the local PDs still called them all the time. Steeling herself, she stepped out of the sanctuary of her office and into the bullpen.

"Gear up everyone, we have a homicide."

The team looked up excitedly. It had been a boring week, and they had been looking forward to being able to work, though it wasn't good that someone had to die for them to be busy. Lisbon held up a hand and they fell silent, waiting for her to continue.

"It's a Red John copycat case."

All eyes turned to Jane, who had sat up at Lisbon's word with a thoughtful expression on his face. The rest of the team held their breath until he finally smiled and got up to stand beside Lisbon.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go."

…

The house was a nice looking house with a neatly trimmed lawn and nicely painted front door that was a brilliant green colour, contrasting to the plain doors of the rest of the street. Now it also had yellow crime scene tape and several uniformed visitors to differentiate it from its neighbours too. Jane placed a hand on Lisbon's forearm, a worried expression on his face.

"Lisbon, you okay?" He murmured into her ear so that her team couldn't hear them. Lisbon opened her mouth to deny everything before she shut it again. Eventually she shrugged.

"I don't know Jane, I really don't. We'll just have to wait and see. Right now we have to focus on the dead person in the house and the stupid copycat smiley face. Are you okay with this?"

Jane nodded sullenly and let his grip of her arm go slack, though he kept a close distance as she made her way into the house and upstairs to where the latest corpse was waiting for them. It was a woman in her late twenties, long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and the usual Red John cutting style, obviously how she died with a smiley face adorning the wall above the body. Jane looked at the body, making his own unique observations as Lisbon snapped on some latex gloves and began going through the night stand of the simple and tasteful bedroom the victim had been found in. Peering into the bottom draw only revealed a photograph alone in it. She was about to look at it when she heard two sets of heavy footsteps heading towards them and a familiar voice that made her blood run cold and years' worth of painful memories threatened to overtake her.

"I can show you where it is, I know where she kept that kind of thing. I just can't believe she's dead."

Jane glanced up and noticed the ashen complexion of the petite brunette who was shaking on the spot in the corner of the room. Within an instant he was by her side, waving a hand before her face quickly.

"Lisbon?" He asked worriedly when she didn't respond. "Lisbon? Are you okay? Come on, speak to me woman, please. You're starting to worry me now." Just then, two men entered the room, one wearing a uniform of Sac PD, the other one wearing a button down shirt and a pair of jeans that were both spattered with blood. He was obviously the one who found this particular body. The officer grinned at Jane cheekily.

"What's wrong psychic boy?"

Jane frowned at the officer. "There's no such thing as psychics, as I've already explained to you before now, and I'm not quite sure. Lisbon's not responding to me."

The officer looked concerned immediately and rushed to Lisbon's other side. "Agent Lisbon, are you okay?" He asked, and the man wearing the shirt and jeans turned slowly to face the three in the corner of the room, his gaze focusing on the brunette woman between the two men.

"Talia?" He whispered in shock, and Lisbon seemed to wake from her trance, enough to answer anyway.

"No, I'm not Talia. Never have been as you well know," She answered shortly, refusing to even look at the man as she turned to face Jane. He knew her mother's name and in a moment of vulnerability, she had even told her that she looked like her mother. He knew enough to keep quiet about it all, and she was grateful. "Jane, I'm fine, honest." Jane didn't look convinced, but he nodded anyway and gave her some room.

"Okay, let's go tell Cho the CSU can start processing the scene," He told her kindly and she nodded, looking shaky. She reached the door with Jane following her when the man's voice stopped them once more.

"Tess, please-"

"No, you already had your chance, _dad_."

The man flinched at the pure ice in her tone and reached out to touch her arm as she walked past, but Jane got in his way, a cold glare on his face as he took hold of Lisbon's hand and lead her quickly away from the room. She didn't even put up resistance as he pulled her straight past Cho and the rest of her team until they were stood outside. He put his hands on her shoulders and made her look into his eyes.

"Lisbon, are you okay?"

Lisbon looked like she was about to lie, but sighed instead. "I don't know Jane." She whispered, looking vulnerable. Jane enfolded her in his arms as she whispered into his ear. "I thought he was dead Jane. I really hoped he was. I don't know if I can take this."

"You can, and you will. You do have a choice, you know. Not much of one, but a choice nonetheless. It might make you feel slightly better about all this."

Lisbon pulled away enough to look up at him with a small kind of hope shining through the fear in her eyes. "What?"

"Are you going to tell your brothers?" He asked as the man from earlier came outside. He heard all of what Jane had said, though he stayed in the shadows. Lisbon answered him immediately.

"No. No, Jane, I can't do that to them. They were finally free from all of it when I was raising them alone. I can't tell them that everything they thought was true was actually a lie."

"Maybe Tommy night want to know. You know, for Annie's sake maybe," Jane suggested but felt Lisbon shiver in his arms as she shook her head vehemently.

"No. Tommy wouldn't let him within a million miles of his only daughter Jane, and I wouldn't blame him for that. James and David wouldn't even speak to him, so don't even mention them in this either. Hell, I don't even want to acknowledge him Jane."

Jane nodded and hugged the brunette woman to him once more, a gesture that she gladly reciprocated. "You're strong, Lisbon. You'll make it through this."

Lisbon nodded and awkwardly pulled away from him, her business-like tone returning almost immediately, though there was a hint of compassion behind it as she spoke to him. "You sure you can handle this case Jane? I can always fob it off to the local PD if that's what you want."

Jane nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, I'll be fine, but it's no big deal, honest. Lisbon, he's dead, we know that. There'll always be another crazy out there, and I have to deal with it. There's no need to become the mother bear on me. I'm fine. Save the protective instincts for your brothers, though it's nice to see you care."

Lisbon smiled gratefully as his response instilled a sense of normality for her. Cho came out of the house at that moment and walked straight up to the pair. "Hey, boss-"

The man couldn't stay in the shadows any longer. "Boss?" He asked incredulously, walking towards the trio, who all stared at him. "Since when have you been a boss, Tess?"

"I've been a boss for the past twelve years, and it's Agent Lisbon to you, _sir_." Lisbon said stiffly, and Cho turned to watch her intently, before looking at Jane. One look to the blonde man's hostile face, and Cho understood enough to know he had to protect his boss at all costs.

The man looked apologetic. "Tess, don't be like this."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Who can't? I'm your father Tess."

"Yeah, and what a crap one you were too."

"How dare you?" Her father was clearly angry, and tried to take a step towards her, only to find his path blocked by the two men, both glaring at him.

"How dare I? How dare you beat the crap out of me and my brothers for years before faking your own death and disappearing on us?" Teresa said angrily, about to launch herself at her father, when an older car appeared at the house, and Virgil Minelli got out and headed towards them all. Lisbon looked surprised before staring at Jane. He shrugged then nodded.

Virgil reached them and immediately pulled Lisbon into a tight hug. "It's good to see you Lisbon." He told her firmly.

"It's good to see you too, Virgil." She assured him, reciprocating the hug just a firmly. Virgil pulled away, but kept his hold on the petite brunette as he turned to face the stranger in the group.

"Hi, I'm Virgil Minelli," He told the other man, holding one hand out respectfully, whilst holding Teresa round the waist with the other one. The man gritted his teeth, but shook hands with Minelli anyway.

"I'm Mark Lisbon, Tess' father."

Minelli looked shocked and turned to Teresa. She nodded, looking grim and uptight at the same time.

"It's true, Virgil, no matter how much I wish it was different." As soon as he had Lisbon's confirmation, Virgil's entire posture changed from casual and relaxed to protective and angry. His grip tightened on Teresa, and she took a large intake of breath at the unexpected tightening of his grasp around her waist. Mark looked angry, but the demeanour of the older man before him stopped him from losing it. He knew that if he so much as took a step towards Tess whilst angry, then he'd get most likely killed by the three men surrounding her.

"You look good Tess." He tried in a soft voice, but Lisbon tensed anyway. Cho took a step away from Lisbon and towards Mark.

"Excuse me sir, but you need to step back into the house. You are a witness and a potential suspect."

"Tess?"

"Go away," She finally said, looking up. Mark flinched at the pure hate and ice mixed into her green eyes. "Fuck off _sir_ back inside until we have some questions for you to answer."

"What did you just say?"

"I said, _fuck off_!"

**TBC…? Unfortunately, it will only be if I get reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): thanks so much to:**

Superpicklechops: _Aww, I love your enthusiasm! It's amazing and it never fails to cheer me up! Thank you, mainly for being you!_

Sweetylove30: _I only came up with the idea with when I was bored, and I instantly liked it too! I'm glad you like it though!_

bLOOD pRINC3SS: _So glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

House ever: _Tell you what, for you I'll add some Jisbon in. Maybe not just yet as everything surrounding her dad is still too fresh, but there will be a healthy dose of Jisbon in there._

J Judit J: _I will continue, I think I already am! I'm glad you're enthusiastic about reading more though!_

Misfit 1-3: _Glad you like it and I will continue it I promise!_

MicroPickle3: _I love that you think it's great, and I'll try to continue this as much as I possibly can!_

**Also, big thanks to everyone who put this story on their favourites or are following this! I'd love to know what you think of this. Oh, and be prepared for some Teresa Lisbon mother bear instincts!**

**I do not own the mentalist**

**Dad**

**Chapter 2**

Lisbon placed her head in her hands and sighed, all the time desperately trying to keep the unwanted tears at bay. She had thought for years that her father had been dead, that she had finally been free from the clutched of an abusive alcoholic that was supposed to love her yet showed more love for the nearest bottle of alcohol that he poured down his throat. Wiping away the stray tears that had overflowed and trickled down her freckled cheeks, she turned back to the computer to check the progress on the AFIS database that would positively identify and prove the identity of the body. Nothing so far. She put her head back into her hands and kept it there as she remembered the box she kept hidden beneath her half-full bottle of tequila. Reaching down, she dragged the rectangular blue box out from its hiding place. No matter how bad she was feeling, the contents of this box never failed to brighten her mood.

Inside the box was a small blue teddy bear, two dog-eared classic books with notes in the margins, and a photograph. The boys had given her their most precious belongings to show her they would always love her and to give her a bit of comfort when she went off to police academy. Tommy had given her his favourite photograph in the entire world, one of the four of them all smiling and feeling happy for the first time after her father's 'death'. James had given her his two favourite books, wuthering heights and Dracula, and little David had given her his favourite teddy, the one he hadn't let go of since birth. Teresa picked up the photograph and allowed herself to become immersed in the memories of happier times.

…

Mark Lisbon stood at the doorway of the bullpen and surveyed the scene before him with curiosity. He knew this was the team that he had seen earlier. The red-headed agent that seemed to be nothing but nice to anyone and everyone was sat nearest to him working diligently on her computer. The tall agent that seemed very protective of the red-head was sat at what appeared to be his desk eating a sandwich and talking to nobody in particular at the same time. The Korean agent was reading a book, eyes concentrated on the page before him and nothing else. The blonde man in the three piece suit that had stuck around Tess a lot appeared to be asleep on a worn looking brown leather couch. There was no sign of Tess anywhere, so he decided to ask the nice-looking red-head.

"Excuse me ma'am, but can you please tell me where Tess is?"

Grace jumped out of her trance and turned to answer him but the nearest office door flew open and Lisbon burst out looking pissed as she pulled Grace out of her chair and behind her protectively.

"Stay away from her."

"What? I was only asking a question."

"I don't care. I won't put my agents' safety into question because of you."

"I only came to talk to you Tess."

"Well, you've talked now, so bye."

"Tess." His voice was low, controlled, but undeniably angry. Lisbon's eyes widened in unconditional fear and everyone in the bullpen could see how she automatically retreated into herself. He was killing her spirit and fire just by being around her and he couldn't even see it. Soon, she would be a mere shell of the Lisbon the CBI knew, and the damage would be irreversible. Mark opened his mouth again but was stopped by a confused voice from the doorway of the bullpen.

"Aunt Reese, what's going on?"

Annie stood in the doorway hesitantly, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder as her dad had sent her to aunt Reese for a week's worth of 'girl time'. Lisbon's eyes widened almost comically as she stared in horror between her father and her niece. Annie saw the look on her Aunt's face and her face hardened instinctively as she glared at the dark-haired man she didn't know.

"What have you done to Aunt Reese?"

Mark looked surprised. "What makes you think it was me?"

"Well, let me think. She gets that cute concerned look over Grace and Wayne, she's always happy around Cho, and she only gets pissed at Jane. It has to be you. What did you do?"

"Don't you recognise me?"

"No. Should I?"

Mark took a step towards Annie, but that was obviously the wrong thing to do. If he thought Tess was protective over her team, it was magnified ten-fold in her protectiveness over her niece. Lisbon didn't think and dived at her father, tackling him to the ground and holding her hands around his neck threateningly.

"Never ever go anywhere near my nice again!" She threatened him in a low and infinitely dangerous voice. Mark could only stare up at the woman in shock. His Tess was a meek, quiet little girl and this strong, fiery woman was like a whole new person.

"You've changed a lot Tess." He croaked out. Teresa shook her head, smiling bitterly.

"I didn't have a choice. I had three boys to raise and a career to make. Get out and never come near any of us again."

"I can't do that. Look, you can't judge me on what happened in the past-"

"Who can't?" She snarled, about to tighten her grip on his neck when Annie's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Aunt Reese, whoever he is, he's not worth the trouble you'll get in. Leave it and let's go home. Please."

Lisbon got up with help from Annie, shaking with fear and suppressed fury at the man lay on the floor, red marks around his throat. Annie led Lisbon into her office slowly, shooting Mark a pointed glare the entire time. Annie didn't know what was going on, but she trusted her Aunt's judgement to the end of the world, and would do everything she could to protect her from anything with the power to hurt her.

**TBC…?**

**Please let me know how this was x**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Thanks to Misfit 1-3, Guest, bLOOD pRINC3SS, House ever, MicroPickle3, DanahNYPD and Superpicklechopsfor your amazing and brilliant reviews. For those of you who wanted Jisbon, here it is, some of it at least. Well, as much as I could possibly put in for now. Lisbon's still fragile from the announcement of her father's return from the dead, so to speak. So don't expect loads of fluff just yet.**

**Same warnings as always, so I won't bother repeating them.**

**Please let me know what you think. Reviews make me want to update quickly and give you lots of good stuff to read.**

**I do not own the mentalist, I promise.**

**Dad**

**Chapter 3**

When Mark Lisbon finally got up from his position lay on the cold hard floor, it was only to face the glaring members of Tess' team surrounding him, three of whom were armed and definitely dangerous. They watched him silently, though still glaring. He had gone for a child in their books, and that wasn't something they'd forgive him for. It didn't matter that he hadn't intended on hurting her whatsoever, they all knew he was hurting Lisbon too by showing up again when she'd successfully forgotten about him, and all of them would do anything to protect their boss.

"Um, who was that?" He croaked out, massaging his red neck that held the exact shape of Lisbon's fingers as they had curled around the flesh of his neck. No-one around him looked very sympathetic about it; in fact, Jane looked almost pleased that Lisbon had physically harmed someone other than him for a change.

"The boss," Was Cho's totally unhelpful answer, sounding completely bored and yet also frowning slightly at the dark haired man that vaguely resembled his boss, though not much. Mark Lisbon frowned back at the stoic agent, but lost the battle of stares with the stone-faced man with a fierce loyalty to his boss and friend.

"I meant the little girl." He clarified after a moment of stony silence.

"I'm not little and it's none of your business." Annie said abruptly, interrupting the heavy moment by walking briskly out of Lisbon's office alone, sans duffel bag and coat she'd walked into the building with. She walked directly up to Jane and whispered urgently into his ear, looking worried and slightly concerned. Jane gave a short and abrupt nod nod and walked in the direction of Lisbon's office, five sets of eyes watching him intently as he did.

When he had disappeared behind the heavy glass door closing the small cubicle that was the office of Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon off from the rest of the bullpen of the SCU, Annie flopped down heavily onto the brown couch Jane had only just vacated, lying down on her back and closing her eyes as though she was going to fall asleep right then and there. She wasn't, mainly because she was worried about her aunt, and also because she didn't trust the strange man that was still stood in the bullpen. She knew the team wouldn't let him anywhere near her though. Now it was up to Jane, she thought as she snuggled into the leather cushions of the couch.

…

Jane entered Lisbon's office warily, unsure of what he'd find in there. Annie's whispered words were enough to worry him considerably and he knew he would do anything to get back the Lisbon that he knew, the Lisbon he was more than a little in love with. Turning away from the door, he found Lisbon shaking, curled up on the white couch situated in the corner of her office. She was deathly white and clearly petrified, as was proven by the way she kept sending little furtive glances behind him, as though her father was going to rush through the door at any moment and beat the shit out of her. Jane understood her response to what she had done to protect her niece and her team, but was still worried about her.

He sat down gently beside her, being careful not to touch her. Any touch would scare her and make her more jittery than she was already. She had to be the one to instigate the contact.

"Lisbon?"

No response. He tried again slightly louder.

"Lisbon?"

She made no response, but he felt a small, cold hand worm its way into his larger, warmer hand. Looking down, he saw Lisbon's hand entwined with his. Smiling slightly, he squeezed her hand in reassurance. He was happy to sit in silence with her until he heard a shaky whisper coming from the woman curled next to him.

"Why's he back?"

Jane looked at Lisbon. Her eyes were watching him with pain stretching back too far, and a kind of hopefulness that shook him to his very core. After everything she had been through, mainly to do with the man Jane was sure was still lingering in the bullpen, she was still so trusting and innocent. Jane just wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her from the world.

"I don't know Lisbon," He told her softly, keeping his grip on her hand. She made no attempt to move it either. She rested her head on his shoulder and he felt the silent tears seep into his shirt clad shoulder. "All I know is that I'm proud of you."

Lisbon moved her head to look at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Well, you're coping with this much better than anyone else would, for a start."

Lisbon looked down at her hands as though they were strangers to her. "I wanted to kill him Jane," She whispered sadly. "I felt so much anger at him, for what he did to me yes, but mainly for what he did to my brothers. They never knew a dad that was sober, who did loving things for his children. All they saw was a monster much worse than the ones I 'chased out' from under their beds and inside their closets. I did my best in raising them, but I was almost glad he was dead. Why is he back now, when life is good again?"

Jane took hold of both of her hands gently and traced each line and ridge with his fingertips, concentrating on it intently. "These aren't strangers, Teresa. They're yours. You did what you had to do to protect Annie, someone you love. That doesn't make you a bad person, especially not with what you went through as a teenager. Teresa, you're strong. Who else would see me through the death of Red John, after all?" The lighter tone of voice at the end did the desired trick; she chuckled slightly, though it was still shaky.

"Yeah, who would've thought you'd leave the death of Red John to the professionals?" She couldn't help but tease back. Jane grinned as he stroked her cheek gently.

"It was the right thing to do though." He whispered softly.

"Yeah," She breathed back, moving her cheek into his touch. Her tears had dried up and she was much calmer. Jane stood up slowly, and gently brought Lisbon to her feet.

"Come on, we need to get back out there. Annie's worried."

At the mention of Lisbon's favourite niece, she softened and nodded softly, still holding Jane's hand. "Okay. But please, don't leave me," She whispered desperately as her grip on his hand tightened and her eyes pleaded with his. He nodded kindly, smiling softly at her, knowing just how much it cost her to plead with him.

"I'd never leave you Teresa, I promise."

…

Mark Lisbon watched from the corner of the bullpen as the blond man in a suit waistcoat and slacks walked out, pulling Tess along by her hand. Now he actually thought about it, Tess actually looked good for her age. Her hair looked a lot like Talia's had done, and her thin frame was strong, despite looking otherwise. Yet, she bore a strong resemblance to the little girl she had once been. Frail, yet with so much inner strength it was more than a little scary.

Lisbon ignored her father's presence and sat on the couch beside Annie's prone form. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder and shook it gently. Annie looked up at her aunt, worry clouding her dark eyes instantly. Lisbon gave her a small smile and Annie's answering smile magnified ten-fold as she sat up and flung her arms around Lisbon's neck.

"Don't worry honey," Lisbon murmured into her neck, one arm around her niece's back and the other one still in Jane's warm, calloused hand. "I'll always be okay."

Annie pulled back enough to look up at her aunt. "Promise, Aunt Reese?"

"I promise Annie. And anyway, if I'm not, you get Jane. That a deal?"

"Hey," Jane protested playfully, knowing Lisbon's words were only to get Annie to cheer up. "I'm not a toy to be passed around!"

Annie grinned cheekily up at Jane before moving to give him a hug too. She knew her aunt's improved mood had everything to do with the cheeky blonde man. "Thank you," She whispered into his ear as he hugged her back awkwardly, as one hand was still clutched by Lisbon, not that he minded anyway. Annie pulled back and sat down, looking mischievous as she continued speaking. "In more ways than one, as well," She told him, leaning back and holding up Jane's wallet she had swiped from his back pocket. He gaped at the sight before him and Lisbon fought the urge to laugh at the apprentice outplaying the master. Jane attempted to get the wallet back but she threw it to Cho, who took one look at it and threw it at Jane. It connected with his middle harshly and he bent over to catch his breath as everyone started laughing.

Mark Lisbon stepped forward into what appeared to be an unconventional family laughing and sharing a joke. As soon as he came into sight, all laughing and lightness vanished instantly, and Lisbon found herself pulling herself and Annie closer to Jane, who silently wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Tess, please-"

"No," Jane interrupted harshly as he pulled the two female Lisbons closer to him protectively. "You're over twenty years too late to ask her for anything. You should be disgusted with yourself."

Mark's eyes flashed in anger as his temper rose. "At least I didn't get my family killed by a serial killer because I couldn't keep my mouth shut on television!"

Jane's jaw tightened at the reminder of those he'd loved and lost almost ten years ago and Lisbon laid a warning hand on his arm to help him calm down. He wouldn't start feeling guilty about what he'd done to cause two deaths of those he'd once loved now though, not with the woman he currently loved in his grip with her niece on his other side, both trusting him not to overreact and go for his throat like Lisbon had done.

"No, you didn't do that, I admit," He said coldly. "But then again, I wasn't the one who fell into being a drunk after his wife died in a car accident who beat the shit out of his kids constantly, especially the poor teenage girl who couldn't help looking like her mother. I've done many bad things with my life, but I'd never hurt anyone as precious as my flesh and blood. Only my talking got my family killed, but you almost literally killed yours."

**TBC…? Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hey everyone, here is the next chapter to Dad, as I guess is kind of obvious. This will be the last main confrontation part before I go back into the case and why Mark Lisbon was there in the first place. Might have something to do with Clarissa, I'm not sure yet.**

**Thanks to Superpicklechops, Debbie, Colourful Glitter, and MicroPickle3 for your amazing reviews. This is for you!**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Reviews=Updates**

**No Reviews=No Updates**

**Dad**

**Chapter 4**

Lisbon clung to Jane's arm, knowing Annie was doing the same to his other arm, though Jane didn't seem to mind at all. He truly cared for both of them, and somehow, it didn't scare her too much to know that. Her face turned cold as she faced the dark haired man in front of them.

"You had no right to bring that up."

Mark looked angry, and immediately responded. No-one saw the blonde haired woman around ten years older than Lisbon stood in the secluded corner, listening to everything.

"I have every right to defend myself, Teresa."

Annie's eyes widened at the man's blatant lie, and she could feel Patrick's grip tighten slightly on her arm, and knew he was doing the same with her aunt, though he was probably holding her back from lunging at the man again. Lisbon's Jaw tightened at her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Yeah, I got that part, but you forgot something."

"Oh, and what's that Tess?"

"You started this by bringing up Jane's family. NO-ONE does that, no-one."

Mark Lisbon glared at his only daughter and she recognised his expression all too well. Instinctively, she pushed Annie out of the way to the far end of the bullpen, sending Jane along with her just in case before facing her father with her own anger clear upon her face.

"Don't test me Teresa. You know what happens when I get angry."

Lisbon swallowed heavily: she still had the scars to show what happened when her father got angry. Suddenly her face went blank and cold as she regarded her father still glaring at her, his fists clenched tightly. Teresa smiled mockingly and that was enough for Mark Lisbon. He lunged at his daughter, only for her to dive straight over his head before leaping up and pressing the cold barrel of her gun against the back of his neck. He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the weight of the weapon being held against him by his own child.

"Jane was right, you know," Lisbon said conversationally, her gun still resting against his neck. "His words didn't help, but he didn't physically kill his family. You almost did, and I will hate you forever for it. You won't get near my brothers or their families, so don't even try it. Ever go near Annie or Grace, and I will not hesitate to put you down instantly. Are we clear?"

Mark Lisbon opened his mouth to answer when the blonde woman stood in the shadows spoke up in a loud, affected voice.

"You on earth do you think you are?"

She stepped forwards and Lisbon had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. This woman obviously thought herself much more pretty than she actually was, and clearly spent too much time trying to be the very definition of perfect. Her white skin-tight dress sponged her curves and contrasted heavily to the several layers of fake tan she wore. Jane stepped forwards when he made sure Annie was being protected by Cho until he was stood beside Lisbon, who took the gun from her father's neck, though she didn't lower her weapon at all until she felt Jane's arm wrap around her waist comfortingly.

"And who might you be?" Jane asked for the benefit of the whole bullpen. The woman scoffed and draped herself all over Mark, who looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"I am Clarissa, the wife of my lovely Mark here." She finished with a kiss to his cheek. Lisbon's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and anger, both directed to her father. Instead of looking at the man who vaguely resembled her, she turned to Cho.

"Cho, can you take Annie to my apartment and ring Tommy please? If he wants to take Annie back home now, then that's his right. Just please make sure Annie get's out safely Cho."

"Sure thing boss."

"But Aunt Reese-" Annie began to whine until Lisbon faced her and she saw the hurt and protectiveness in her aunt's gaze.

"I'll explain everything later Annie, I promise. Until then, there's cable tv, usual junk food, and maybe some leftover takeaway in case you get hungry. Your room is still the same as always."

"You let her have junk food?" Mark asked incredulously. Lisbon turned to him, her face icy.

"I'm the aunt that spoils all the kids rotten; it's my job," She told him coldly as Cho led Annie out of the room silently. "And I don't need you telling me what's right and what's wrong. You're hardly a good role model."

Jane placed a hand on her shoulder in warning and she nodded slightly to him to indicate that she was fine for now. Clarissa piped up after a moment of tense silence.

"Why did you let that Annie girl go?"

Lisbon smirked bitterly. "There are many things I'll allow, but I'd much rather have my family a million miles away from **him**," Here she pointed at Mark, who looked a mixture between angry and guilty. "I won't let him hurt any of them. They're my family."

"I'm family too Tess," Mark pointed out in a low voice. Lisbon laughed humourlessly as she fixed her father with a dark look.

"You're **dead**, remember? Or is your memory going with old age?" Jane butted in, looking angry, even as Lisbon placed her hand on his arm to calm him down. Mark reached out to grab Lisbon's free hand only to find himself being pinned against the nearest wall by a livid Rigsby.

"You don't hurt my boss," He told Mark menacingly as he squirmed in pain from the tall agent's grip on him. "You don't hurt the boss, Grace, and especially not Annie or any other of the boss' nieces or nephews. We clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear, I got it," Mark said, rubbing his shoulder where Rigsby had bent it back to push him into the wall. Clarissa looked at Lisbon, a smug look on her face as she took in the appearance of the younger woman stood opposite her.

"I'm his wife, but who are you?" Her tone was clearly superior, thinking she had the upper hand by being his wife in this situation. Jane and Lisbon shared a smirk before turning back to the clearly fake woman and Lisbon spoke up.

"I'm his daughter. I think I win that little contest of who is who, don't you?"

Clarissa looked shocked at Lisbon's words. "No, he doesn't have any kids. I know that. He doesn't have any kids at all."

Jane glared at Mark as he felt Lisbon shaking in his arms at the revelation. "You kept your own kids' existence a secret? You disgust me. If I had children, I would never ever turn my back on them, much less go and marry someone else without their consent. You're lower than low. Get out now."

Mark turned to Lisbon pleadingly, but she just looked at him blankly, with an air of cool professionalism that shocked him.

"I'd appreciate it if you could leave the building, sir, along with your wife. We will call you in for the interviews we will need to conduct as some point. Have a nice day, sir, ma'am."

"Tess, please-"

"You heard Patrick, get out. Now."

**TBC…?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): I still haven't watched the first episode of season 5 yet! It isn't on TV in the UK yet, and I cant find any good sites where I can watch it! Its so not fair! Can someone try and put it up on YouTube pretty please?**

**Anyway, this chapter is a long one finally! I was supposed to be doing maths and chemistry homework, but I got back from town and was like 'nah, I don't wanna do homework, I'll type instead' and this is what came of it! Anyway, I now own an Evanescence CD and The Craft DVD, as well as a beautiful pentagram necklace and some tea light candles. I love Afflecks palace!**

**So yes, I am now very hyper indeed, and can't wait to know what you all think of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I've already said I own an Evanescence CD, The Craft DVD, a pentagram necklace and some candles. Believe me, I'd mention it if I actually owned the mentalist, which I don't.**

**Dad**

**Chapter 5**

Lisbon opened the door to her apartment with shaking fingers, Jane following closely behind her. Annie leapt up from the living room couch instantly and threw her arms around her aunt, hugging her fiercely. Lisbon clung back, shaking slightly as the burst of adrenaline she had had around her father vanished suddenly, leaving her back to the strong-looking, yet strangely vulnerable woman she was on every other day. Annie seemed to sense how close her aunt was to breaking down under emotional upheaval and looked concernedly at Jane, who gently manoeuvred the pair to the couch and sat on the chair patiently. Cho nodded to Jane and left Lisbon's apartment silently; his job for today was done, Annie was safe and Lisbon was with her.

Once Cho had left, Jane got up and made tea for the three of them. He knew Lisbon wanted to tell Annie everything, as she didn't like keeping things from her teenage niece. No matter what Lisbon thought personally, she respected Annie and treated her like an adult, telling her everything she needed to know. Jane knew this would be a difficult topic for Lisbon, but he also knew she would get through the story, even if only for Annie's sake. Finishing the tea and perfecting it to his standards, he brought them out to the living room, where Lisbon and Annie had just broken apart. Annie was looking concerned, and Lisbon was looking uncomfortable. Jane handed the drinks to the two Lisbons and sat back down. Annie was the first to speak.

"Dad said I can still stay with you as long as I'm careful."

"Okay."

"Aunt Reese? You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Annie, you know that box in the upstairs closet I never let you look into?"

"How could I not? You even put police tape round it to stop me going in it!" Annie grinned, but Lisbon remained staring ahead. Annie looked at Jane questioningly, but he just shook his head. It was up to Lisbon to tell her, not him, and he would respect Lisbon's wishes this one time.

"Can you go and get it for me please?"

"Sure Aunt Reese." Annie got up, concern seemingly permanently etched on her face as she turned and ran up the stairs. Lisbon looked at Jane then, worry on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this Patrick," She whispered to him and he rushed to her side immediately, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

"You can and you will," He told her gently. "Do you want me to stay whilst you do? I don't mind if you do."

"Please," Lisbon nodded as she buried her face in his neck. He just held her as Annie came rushing back down the stairs with a large white box wrapped round the middle with Police Scene Do Not Cross tape. Lisbon took it with a muttered thanks as Annie resumed her spot on the sofa. Lisbon looked at Jane who nodded his head slightly and tightened his grip on Lisbon's waist. Lisbon took a deep breath and pulled the tape off the box.

…

Mark Lisbon slipped out of his wife's arms and padded silently into the room Clarissa called his 'man-cave' and 'messy room' all in one. He looked through all the drawers of the desk before finally locating the thing he was looking for.

In the last drawer was a small white box, and he pulled the lid off, revealing its contents. A photograph, four messy children's pictures, a small purple grubby teddy bear, and a small locket.

He brought out the teddy bear first and brought it to his face, cuddling it like he was a child himself. It still smelt like his little girl. His little girl. His eyes filled with tears as he thought of what his little girl had turned into, all because of him. She was an agent with the police, who trusted hardly anyone and was wary of anything unfamiliar or different. He had made her like that, he knew it.

She had had every right to defend that red-headed girl and that teenager, he supposed. He knew he had changed, but his daughter couldn't get the memories of who he used to be out of her head. It broke his heart, and he knew he'd do anything to get his little girl back, no matter how long it took. He also wondered which on of his sons the father of the teenage girl was. She had called Tess, "Aunt Reese", after all, so it had to be one of her brothers' child. She acted a lot like Tess though and Tess was very protective over her.

He then looked at the photograph. It was a picture taken just two weeks before the crash. He had had his arms wrapped around Talia, and the four children were stood in front of them, Teresa holding David, the baby. A tear escaped his eye as he realised Teresa had had to do that for the rest of her childhood. She had been the one who had grown up too fast, who had raised her brothers, found the money to keep them all going, raised a baby from scratch when she was only twelve at the time. He put the photograph back and wiped his eyes. There was no use crying over things that couldn't be changed now.

He then picked up the locket. It had been Tess', but after the accident that had taken his wife, Tess had taken to wearing the cross instead. She was a catholic, or at least she had been, but after the accident, she had become cynical, saying if there was a God, He wouldn't have taken away her mother. So when he had 'died' he had taken the locket with him, knowing she wouldn't miss it. He had never opened it though, too afraid of what it might contain. Now he took a deep breath and popped the tiny catch on the locket, opening it up slowly.

There were two pictures inside, one of Talia laughing at the camera, and the other of her brothers as little boys looking happy-ish at the camera and grouped together as though they'd disappear if they didn't. There wasn't one of him. He understood, though it made him sad that she obviously hated him that much.

Yes, he thought, as he placed the box back into the drawer and leant back in his chair, now was the time to make amends for the past.

…

"What? Really?" Annie looked incredulous as Lisbon finished her story in a quiet voice. Jane nodded for her, his gaze still fixed worriedly on the brunette in his arms.

"Wow. No wonder you went sick! That was so bad-ass! Can I do that?"

Lisbon grinned at her niece's obvious approval of what she'd done to protect her. "No you can't, Tommy doesn't deserve for you to 'go sick' at him. And now do you see why I wanted you out of there and why I had Cho call your dad?"

"Yeah, I get it, don't worry. It's nice having someone who worries about me so much."

"Your dad worries." Lisbon pointed out and Annie shrugged, grinning.

"Yeah, but there's only so much he can worry about. He's not a girl, so he won't ever really get it."

"What about your mum Annie?" Jane asked curiously and Annie laughed.

"Yeah right. She's somewhere in the world right now. I don't particularly care where. Anyway, I have dad and Aunt Reese here. Who needs a mum if Aunt Reese is here?"

Lisbon smiled up at Annie and gave her a hug. "Thanks Annie. It means a lot. Do you want to go unpack now? Only I bet Cho never let you out of his sight once."

Annie sighed dramatically. "Yeah, that's about right. I couldn't go anywhere and I swear he was like a second away from handcuffing me to his side when you showed up." She bounded up the stairs like an overexcited child seeing chocolate cake for the first time before popping her head back over the banister.

"Aunt Reese?"

Lisbon looked up. "Yeah, Annie?"

"It'll be okay. You'll see. Everything will work out in the end."

"Thanks Annie. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, night."

Jane looked at Lisbon as soon as Annie had gone. "Do you want me to leave now?"

"Do you want to leave now?"

"I asked first." He said, sticking his tongue out childishly. Lisbon looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed.

"Um, well, I don't want you to leave me, please." Jane lifted her face up so their eyes met.

"I already told you I'd never leave you Teresa. That isn't going to change now that you've told Annie." He pressed a small kiss to her lips before pulling back gently. "Come on, lets grab some rest or we'll never get the case finished and you'll never get your 'girl time' with Annie."

"You're joking right? Mine and Annie's 'girl time' usually consists of shopping anywhere that doesn't do what Annie considers 'girly' clothes, going to the gym for fighting lessons, and hitting the range for target practise."

"Wow. That's the most girly thing I've heard in years. And you _let_ her shoot?"

Lisbon looked embarrassed as he led her gently up the stairs. "Yeah well, it's not like she didn't know how to in the first place. I just figured if she needed to use one, she might as well be able to handle one properly."

"Ah yes, that's sounds like the Lisbon we all know and love."

"Shut up," She blushed as he led her into her bedroom and they both lay down on the covers, Jane's arms pulling her close. As they both drifted into sleep, she heard him whisper to her.

"I'll never leave you alone again, I promise you Teresa."

…

The next morning Lisbon awoke to the unfamiliar sensation of having a man curled around her, spooning her in her sleep. She decided to close her eyes and get a few more minutes rest when something bounced onto the bed and an impatient hand shook her shoulder.

"Aunt Reese wake up!"

Lisbon rubbed her eyes tiredly and opened her eyes to be greeted by Annie's face leaning over her, her face grinning.

"What is it Annabeth?"

"It's Annie. No-one calls me Annabeth."

"It's Annabeth when you wake me up for no apparent reason."

"Fine, but I did make breakfast."

"With coffee?"

"With coffee. Does that earn the right to be called Annie again now?"

"Hmm," Lisbon pretended to be deep in thought about it when Jane's voice made itself known.

"Oh come on Teresa, just call her Annie and let's all get some food!"

"Fine. Yes Annie and we'll be down in a minute, okay?"

"Okay. What you gonna do about your problem?"

"Which one? Jane or my father?"

Jane made a noise of protest as Annie laughed. "Your dad." She clarified for her. "Though the Patrick problem can be cleared up later."

"Hey, what problem am I?" Jane protested as he snuggled back into the mattress, still holding Lisbon to him.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Well, considering my dad isn't here, I have to have the 'what are your intentions towards my aunt' talk with you."

"Annie," Both Jane and Lisbon protested at the same time. Annie grinned and bounced back up off the bed.

"Like I said, it can wait. Now get dressed and lets all eat. I so wanna go round the CBI again Aunt Reese!"

"Fine give us five."

"Okay, I'll get the food warmed up again."

"Thanks!"

…

They got to the CBI on time, Annie sat in the back watching everything happening around her intently. She wasn't lying about the talk she intended to have with Patrick, but she could tell he genuinely cared about her aunt, and Reese had told her once that she was actually in love with the carefree blonde consultant. Annie was happy with sitting back and watching unless Patrick broke her aunt's heart, in which case the SCU would be missing a consultant. Annie would make sure he'd never hurt her aunt, intentionally or not.

Lisbon took a deep breath and Jane squeezed her hand to reassure her. Lisbon and Jane both knew that the actions yesterday would have reached the ears of the superiors by now, and they'd be looking for answers. If Lisbon told them who Mark was, she'd be taken off the case, and there was no way in hell she'd do that willingly, and no way her team wouldn't break the rules and let her back on the case unofficially. Lisbon smiled at Jane and Annie before stepping out of the SUV, instinctively making sure her gun was in her holster and her badge still clipped to her belt. Annie nodded to her and touched her arm, urging her to go forward into the building. Lisbon nodded, looking ever so slightly shaky, and walked forwards towards the CBI building, flanked on either side by Jane and Annie.

…

Madeleine Hightower was waiting for them as they got off the elevator. All three looked at each other worriedly as she motioned for them to follow her to her office. Once inside and sat on the couch, Madeleine looked at them all seriously.

"I heard about yesterday."

Lisbon looked halfway between embarrassed and ashamed, Jane looked uncomfortable, and Annie looked proud.

"Who wants to tell me who the man was that Agent Lisbon tackled in the middle of the bullpen?"

"His name is Mark," Annie offered, hopeful that Hightower would just let them all go.

"Mark who?"

"Lisbon," Jane told her. Madeleine looked confused.

"What does this Mark person have to do with Agent Lisbon?" She asked confusedly. Lisbon laughed bitterly.

"Quite a bit, actually. His name is Mark Lisbon."

"You mean your-"

"Father, yeah."

"I thought he was dead."

"So did I, ma'am."

"Then how is he alive?"

"I don't know. I was only sixteen when he supposedly died, ma'am. I was free, and didn't look too closely."

Madeleine looked thoughtful. "Officially, I should take you off this case." Three sets of eyes glared at her. "However, I don't see why you should be taken off for something that isn't your fault. Just make sure the case is watertight Teresa, okay?"

"Thank you Hightower."

"No problem Lisbon. You've done things for me in the past, now I'm returning the favour. Write up a visitor's pass for Annabeth and she can stay with you whilst she's here. You don't want her anywhere near your father right?"

"Thanks again ma'am."

"Yeah, thanks Agent Hightower." Annie interjected with a grin, at which Madeleine grinned back.

"Its okay Annie. Now run along and let's close this case. I want to beat Organised Crime in the closure rate for another year."

All four in Hightower's office smiled and three headed for the door, only to be stopped by Hightower's voice once more.

"And Teresa?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't be afraid to ask for help. We're all here and all on your side. Don't forget that."

"I won't."

**TBC…? What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hey all, I'm back, though not for long, I'm afraid, as this one is quite short. I'll have a larger chapter up next time, promise. Did you all know that I was actually supposed to be doing Maths homework this time, but decided I'd rather do this instead? If I fail maths… Oh well, I don't think I'll particularly care, if I'm honest.**

**OMG I saw Devil's Cherry! I squealed like a little girl through the entire thing! Haha, I especially love Charlotte, where she says, "She's cute, have you two ever…" I nearly fell off the chair laughing. Then again, I have a friend called Charlotte, and I was trying to explain Devil's Cherry to her, and she was like, "Why do you keep saying my name?" Some people just don't get it.**

**Anyway, enough with my extremely random rambling, it's time for you to read this and let me know what you think, as always!**

**I do not own the mantalist.**

**Dad**

**Chapter 6**

Lisbon walked briskly into the bullpen flanked by Jane and Annie, more confident now that Hightower knew everything and was still letting her work this case. Both Jane and Annie were concerned for the woman in front of them, though Annie was also keeping a close eye on Patrick at the same time just in case. Naturally, he knew she was watching him, but chose to say nothing about it. He actually thought it was cute that Annie was so protective over her aunt. Annie locked eyes for a moment with Jane and a silent agreement passed between them:

_Protect Teresa Lisbon at any cost and to hell with the rules if they get in the way._

Lisbon deliberately ignored the holes the other two behind her were boring in the back of her head with their eyes. Instead, she turned to Cho, looking stoic as ever, and motioned for him to speak. He paused for a moment, clearly deliberating what she should know. Jane nodded over the top of Lisbon's head and Cho took that as incentive to tell her everything. If Jane thought she should know, then Cho had no objection with telling her about the case.

"Hey boss, the victim's name is Hannah Truman. It's close to Red John's cutting style, but isn't the same. Her only living relatives were her sister and brother in law, a Clarissa and Mark Lisbon." Lisbon swallowed heavily but nodded at him for him to continue. Annie suddenly looked confused.

"Why would he keep his own name if he's supposed to be dead?"

All eyes turned to Annie, who just shrugged her small shoulders and looked at Lisbon curiously with a hint of concern. "Please Aunt Reese? Don't you wanna know why?"

"Of course I do Annie, but that's not the focus of this investigation. Hannah Truman is. She deserves justice like everyone else."

Annie nodded. "Riiiiiiiiiiight. And if I just happen to find out why he kept his name?"

"Then it's up to you whether you tell me or not."

"Oh okay then. Carry on Cho. Please."

Cho cleared his throat uncomfortably, though he'd never tell the others that. "Um, that's pretty much it, boss, Annie. There was no financial worries, no-one with any apparent motive. We don't have any choice but to bring in the sister and the brother in law and ask them what they know about any of this."

Lisbon nodded. "Okay, Cho, Rigsby, you two can take Mark. Jane, Grace, you two are going to help me interrogate Clarissa. Annie, you know what to do."

Annie's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?"

Lisbon smiled. "Really Annie. My laptop's in my office. Can you stay in there for a while?"

Annie glanced at Jane before nodding. "Yeah sure."

Lisbon clapped her hands together. "Okay people, let's get to work.

…

Cho and Rigsby sat across the metal table from Mark Lisbon, who kept glancing to the door and back, not really paying much attention to the two agents sat before him. Suddenly, Cho interrupted the silence.

"She's not going to magically walk in, you know."

Mark jumped. "What? Who?"

"The boss. She's not gonna walk in here so stop hoping for it." Rigsby chimed in as well, both agents showing no sympathy for the man sat across from them. Mark nodded.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Tell us about Hannah." Cho told him, hand poised to write every detail into his black notebook as soon as he began to speak. Mark nodded again and opened his mouth.

…

"I don't want to speak to you. I want my husband." Lisbon had to fight the urge to scream at the woman.

"Your husband is talking to Agents Cho and Rigsby right now ma'am, so you're stuck with us for a while longer. Now then, can you please tell us about your sister?"

Clarissa sniffed. "Fine. She was a good person. I didn't really like her much, too much of a goody two shoes. I didn't kill her. That enough?"

Lisbon valiantly stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Jane took over with one glance to Lisbon's tense face.

"Mrs Lisbon, why do you keep fiddling with your wedding band?"

Clarissa loked shocked. "I-I'm not messing with it."

"Yes you are. Why? Are you really that insecure about a marriage to a man who wasn't completely honest with you?"

Clarissa's eyes flashed as she directed her next words to Lisbon. "You're not his daughter, he doesn't have a daughter. He wouldn't lie to me, he promised me that."

Lisbon snorted, looking bitter. "I hate to break this to you, but his promises mean _nothing_. He'll break them without a second's thought. He'll break your heart like he did with me and my three brothers."

"Three brothers? There are four of you?"

"Uh huh. Guess that blows your theory of me lying about it if there are four of us."

"Not really, they could be lying too."

"But we're not."

"Well, my husband doesn't lie. I won't believe he did anything wrong."

"Wrong? Wrong? I'll show you wrong!" Lisbon lifted the side of her shirt upwards slightly to show a long and thick scar across her hip and waist. "It's wrong when your own father knifes you because you didn't put dinner on in time! It's wrong when your brothers have to watch it and you know you have to get up as though you've magically healed in no time at all just so you won't scare the one year old that thinks of you as a mum! You wanted wrong, well there you go! That's your perfect husband!"

Clarissa looked to be in shock, a tear sliding down her cheek. "No, I don't believe it," She whispered, though she no longer sounded so sure of herself. Lisbon pulled out a photo from her pocket and placed it before Clarissa.

It was a picture of Mark Lisbon, Talia Lisbon, and their four children, Teresa, Thomas, James, and David. Clarissa looked at it, recognising her husband instantly.

"You look like her," She told Lisbon, pointing to Talia. Lisbon nodded, looking bitter.

"Yeah, I know. Look, I just want you to know the truth, that's all."

"You don't want to take him away from me?"

Lisbon frowned in confusion, but shook her head anyway. "No, I didn't even want to see him. I was free when we thought he was dead, and I don't want to put my brothers through that kind of emotional upheaval, ever. You're welcome to him Clarissa, I just wanted you to know what he'd done in the past so you can see the real him."

Clarissa nodded, a tear still running down her cheek.

"Okay. What do you all want to know about my sister?"

**TBC…?**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Hey, I finally had time to write this, though I am supposed to be sorting out my AS work into lever-arch files. Boring, or what?**

**I am so ill. Please, anyone who has any ideas on how to convince my doctors to let me have a chest x-ray, please tell me. They said it was costochondritis, but I don't think it is. I seriously have chest pains, back pain, weight loss that can't be explained, headaches, shortness of breath, constant tiredness, nausea, and a cough. And they still say its only costochondritis. Stupid doctors. Haha, I called them stupid and I want to become one.**

**Anyway, enough with me and my problems. I'll just get scared again and that's the last thing I really want. Unless anyone actually has a better idea of what might possibly be wrong with me. Google is just scaring me even more, so I refuse to look at it again.**

**Hey, thanks to all the people kind enough to review this story. It means the world to me. Please review this one too and let me know if it's any good.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Dad**

**Chapter 7**

Mark stood waiting outside the interrogation room, watching through the open blinds as his wife talked to his daughter, the red-headed agent, and the blonde haired man. He had told the two agents who were investigating nothing whatsoever about his sister-in-law, and absently wondered what his wife could be saying that would take so long. Clarissa had made it clear that she hated the police and this team in particular. Sighing, he refocused his attention from his wife to his daughter. She was sat opposite his wife, looking intently across the table, glancing at the blonde man every now and again, almost as if he was there to be sure the truth was being told.

…

"Well, I don't have any proof or anything so I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't kill her, even if I didn't like her." Clarissa finished with a large intake of air. The two women across from her looked at each other in shock before turning back to her.

"Let me get this straight," Grace said, looking down at her notes. "You hated your sister for stealing your boyfriend back in high school, and you thought she was having an affair with your husband, but you still let her live with the pair of you?"

Clarissa nodded decisively. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. Do I have to tell my husband all of what I've just said?"

Lisbon shook her head. "No you don't, and we won't mention you unless we absolutely have to, okay?"

Clarissa nodded. "Yeah, okay." She was about to get up before turning back to look at Lisbon, placing her hand over the younger woman's. Lisbon looked surprised, but didn't say anything as she felt a slip of paper being placed into her grip. "Honey, I love my husband dearly, but I do believe what you've told me. I can't stop myself from loving him, but I can try to stop him from hurting you more." Lisbon nodded gently.

"I think it's a disease, loving someone even when you don't particularly want to. We're both prone to that, it seems. He's my dad, Clarissa, even if I still hate him."

Clarissa nodded. "Yeah I know, and I'm not as heartless as you all might think. I just hate the police and I figured you were lying, so I got defensive and cruel. I'm sorry. Please, try and find out who did this to Hannah. I might not have liked her at all, but she'll always be my sister, even in death."

Lisbon nodded again. "Yeah, well that's all for now. Would you like me to escort you out or would you rather go with your husband?"

Clarissa stood, pulling her coat around her as she did. "I'll go with my husband now, but we'll both answer any questions you may have for us in the future. Goodbye."

And with that, she left the room.

Lisbon and Grace looked up at Jane, who quickly took the seat vacated by Clarissa.

"Wow, who knew the ice queen had a heart," He joked, earning himself a glare from both women.

"Don't," Lisbon told him shortly.

"What? It was a joke!"

"Jane, the woman's world has just come crashing to her feet, have a bit of sympathy for her," Grace told him gently. Jane nodded.

"Okay, well who fancies grabbing Chinese takeaway so we can continue this amazing case over some dinner?"

Both women nodded at once, happy at the thought of some food. Jane grinned. "Okay, I'll go grab something to eat, you two find the boys."

…

Lisbon slipped into the women's room the minute Jane left the building and uncurled her hand, flattening out the piece of paper onto the counter beside the sinks. It was clearly Clarissa's writing, legible yet fancy.

_Please, I have more I need to tell, but not where the walls have ears. I'll meet you in the park at midnight, but please don't mention this to people you don't know or trust. I want this cleared up, truly I do, but there are some things that cannot be mentioned in a police station._

_Clarissa Lisbon._

Lisbon swallowed. It sounded ominous, but somehow, she knew that going to meet Clarissa wouldn't be dangerous. For years, her judgement had saved her more times than she cared to mention, and she wouldn't stop trusting it now. Running her hand through her hair, she composed herself. She would meet Clarissa tonight, and leave a note at her home in case her judgement was wrong. She doubted it, but one never knew. She would have to tell Annie first, because she refused to have secrets with her eldest niece. However, there was a difference between telling Annie and allowing the teenage girl to go with her, something Lisbon wouldn't do under any circumstance. Lisbon sighed. Now she just had to get through the next few hours without falling apart and telling everyone everything, especially a certain blonde-haired, charming consultant. She snorted. Yeah, her consultant not seeing straight through her, very likely to happen. Not.

…

"Aunt Reese, please don't. She could want to kill you or something. I know you're still totally bad-ass, but please, you don't have to do this."

"Annie, listen to me. I promise I will come back, even if it's just for you and your dad and your uncles. I will be back. You can wait up for me if you want, but you aren't coming with me."

"But Aunt Reese-"

"No buts Annie, this is something I have to do alone. Oh, and if Jane calls, lie."

Annie pouted but nodded her head, pulling her aunt into a hug. "Okay, just promise me you'll be careful."

Lisbon hugged Annie back fiercely. "I promise honey, I promise."

…

It didn't take long for Lisbon to spot Clarissa on a park bench. The older woman looked scared and fidgety as Lisbon sat beside her quietly. They sat in a weirdly comfortable silence until Clarissa broke it in a hurried whisper.

"Hannah wasn't the best of people, and she got in with the wrong kind of people. They had been threatening her for weeks and she got scared, so I said she could live with us for a little while, just until things blew over."

Lisbon nodded, still looking ahead. "Okay, I'm sensing there's more to this though."

Clarissa bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, I saw one of the ring leaders in your building today. That's why I couldn't say anything before."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"I can trust you. Mark trusts you still, even though you don't, which I completely understand. That's enough for me, and I can see your loyalty to those around you. You aren't like that when you're a mindless bureaucrat drone, I can tell you that."

Lisbon nodded again, looking worried. "Okay, so who is it? We'll have to investigate them, even if it's on the sly."

Clarissa took another cautious glance round before leaning in to whisper into Lisbon's ear. "His name's Gale. Gale Bertram."

…

Annie was still waiting up when Lisbon got in, shocked from the other woman's revelation.

"So, what happened?" She prompted eagerly. Lisbon looked at her niece, some worry creeping onto her face.

"I have to investigate my own director."

**TBC…?**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Hey there, I know it's been a while. I just had so much to do and I got a really c**p review that totally just made me depressed and I gave in to my urge to dislike my computer for ages. Sorry to all of you who have been reading this so far, you are all amazing for sticking with me and my mood swings.**

**To make it all up to you, this chapter is highly improbable, completely stupid, but I just have two words: JISBON FLUFF!**

**I have some amazing bruise on my arm, did you know? Well, if you didn't, now you all know. Also, I really, really, really need to finished my 20- odd pages of biology that is due in Friday, so you all better be grateful I chose to do this instead. If I fail everything and drop out of college, it's all you guys' fault. Just kidding, just kidding.**

**Oh and reviews are like chocolate: You can never have enough.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Dad**

**Chapter 8**

"You… What?" Annie said slowly, watching Lisbon in disbelief.

"I have to investigate the director." Lisbon repeated herself in a low voice.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said." Annie replied worriedly.

"Then why did you ask, Annie?"

"I was hoping I'd heard you wrong."

"No." Lisbon dropped onto the couch beside Annie and buried her head in her hands. "It's true and I don't have a clue what to do now."

Annie put her hand gently on Lisbon's shoulder. "In other news: Patrick rang."

Lisbon looked up. "What did you say?"

"I told him that you'd gone out to get some takeout for us for supper as we were having a girls night. We'd already eaten dinner, so there was no way he'd believe you'd gone for a second dinner."

Lisbon pulled Annie close. "Thanks Annie."

"You're welcome Aunt Reese."

They sat still for a minute until Annie had a sudden idea. It was risky, but…

"Aunt Reese?"

"Yeah, Annie?"

"How far are you willing to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"To get justice for this woman?"

Lisbon sighed. "I want justice a lot Annie. It doesn't mean it's always achievable."

"But it could be this time though."

"How?"

"Well, first we need to bring Patrick in on the plan. Then, we need more chocolate than what is in your fridge."

…

Jane showed up just a short ten minutes after Annie rang him up and he was let in immediately by a wary senior agent and an excited teenager. He sat down as Lisbon went to the kitchen to make him some tea. He glanced at Annie, who was practically bouncing on the edge of her seat.

"What's up Annie?"

Annie just shook her head and mimed zipping her mouth as Lisbon walked back in, handing Jane his tea carefully. Jane nodded his thanks as Lisbon sat next to Annie on the couch, opposite Jane.

"I saw Clarissa tonight."

Jane almost spat out his tea in shock. "What? Lisbon, why would you do that?"

"She wanted to tell me something, and she couldn't tell me in the CBI."

"So, she could have murdered you, and no-one would know where you'd gone Teresa."

"Annie knew about it Patrick," Lisbon pointed out defensively and Annie shifted uncomfortably on the couch beside her aunt.

"I didn't have a choice," Annie told Jane reluctantly. "I wanted to go wither as backup, but she was having none of it."

Jane steadied his gaze on Lisbon and said nothing, his eyes encouraging her to continue. Lisbon took a deep breath in.

"We have to investigate Bertram, Jane."

Jane almost spat out his tea for a second time as he looked at Lisbon, this time in utter disbelief.

"Bertram?" He managed to choke out. Lisbon nodded, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, but we can't just outright accuse the director of murdering a woman."

"You can't, I can." Jane pointed out, but both Annie and Lisbon shook their heads in unison.

"No you can't Jane. He'd fire you then for sure and I don't want that. Annie has a plan though." Lisbon told him gently. Annie looked from Jane to Lisbon for a moment before grinning and focusing her gaze on Jane.

"Patrick?"

"Yes Annie?"

"How big a scene can you create within around the space of five minutes?"

…

It was the next day and both Lisbon and Annie were waiting nervously in the former's office, anticipation gnawing at their stomachs. Jane had stayed the night again in Lisbon's bed, which had lead to Annie bouncing onto the bed once more to wake them up in time for work, telling them she'd call in the cavalry in to wake them up if they didn't get up within five minutes.

They'd perfected the plan last night over tv and chocolate, Lisbon and Jane drinking wine, Annie drinking cola. Now all that was left was to wait for Jane to make his appearance and for the show to begin.

…

Jane sat at the bottom of the stairs that led to the attic, watching the time on his phone intently and messing with a small box in his other hand. It was no secret that the director hated his guts and would do anything to get rid of him. With any luck, this plan would get both him and Lisbon into his office, so that they would be able to see if he was guilty or not. They had kept the plan limited to him, Lisbon and Annie being aware of it, so that no-one but himself and Lisbon could get sacked if it backfired. Glancing once more at his phone's time before straightening up and brushing down his suit. It was show time.

…

Jane walked purposefully towards Lisbon's office, gathering attention as he did so. Everyone knew he snuck into Lisbon's office a lot, but to see him walk straight towards it, like a man on a mission, was something that grabbed everyone's attention.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bertram exit the elevator on his round of this floor. They had to act fast or it wouldn't work. Jane knocked on Lisbon's door loudly and both Lisbon and Annie opened the door before steeping out, though Annie immediately darted to the side. She wasn't supposed to get caught in the middle of it after all. Jane took one glance to the curious spectators before dropping to one knee before Lisbon and holding out the now open ring box in front of her.

"Teresa Lisbon, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Lisbon blushed bright red as everyone gasped at the words spoken by the drop dead gorgeous consultant. They both saw Bertram turn to them, also shocked by the event taking place before his eyes. Lisbon looked to Annie, who nodded encouragingly, before looking back to Jane. A wide smile lit up her face as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yes I will, Patrick Jane."

Jane slipped the ring on her finger and scooped her into his arms, kissing her into oblivion. Annie had to grin as they had a kiss reminiscent of a Hollywood movie in front of almost everyone of the CBI, including their shocked team. They both broke apart, breathing heavily as Lisbon gestured Annie to come over. Annie did so, grinning as both her Aunt Reese and Patrick hugged her tightly to them.

The surprisingly sweet family moment was interrupted by Bertram's imposing voice. "You three, my office. Now!"

**TBC…? Was this ok? What did you all think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): I am so, so sorry about not updating this fic. I was going to, I swear, but then Biology and Maths homework hit me like a ton of bricks and I was swamped. I hate college… I wish I could win the lottery, move out into my own flat, and do whatever the hell I want with my life… It's not gonna happen, is it?**

**Well, here's the next chapter, I won't keep you forever on the A/N, not this time anyway. Just let me know what you think, okay? Same warnings as always, OOC, AU, everything, but this is FanFiction, not the actual show so…**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Dad**

**Chapter 9**

Lisbon, Jane and Annie all walked into Bertram's office together, Annie smug, Lisbon nervous, and Jane only just biting back the almost irresistible urge to laugh. Lisbon was wearing the ring on her finger still, and Jane admitted that it felt good to see it resting there, as though it had always belonged there. Even though he knew it was to get Bertram alone with them, he wished it was all real. It was, in a way, he supposed. Now he just had to figure out a way to get Lisbon to agree once again, but this time for real. He glanced to the other side of Lisbon, where Annie stood, watching him back. As she caught his eye, she gave him a knowing look before facing the clearly angry director once more.

Lisbon glanced at Annie once as she walked into the office of her boss, well the ultimate boss at least. Annie seemed smug, and Lisbon wasn't really surprised. It had all been Annie's idea, after all. She and Jane had merely participated in it. Jane. She took a quick glance at the man in question. Jane was smirking slightly, seeming completely relaxed. Only the slight set to his jaw told Lisbon that he wasn't as relaxed as he was letting the outside world see.

Annie watched the three adults around her with a smug look. She was looking like that purposefully, for two reasons. Firstly, because her plan had worked, and because her facial expressions seemed to really get on Bertram's nerves. She crossed eyes with Jane and gave him a short, knowing look. She knew that for both of them, the proposal was real, but they also thought the other was just pretending. She rolled her eyes mentally. Grown-ups, seriously. She turned back to the director, adopting an insolent teenager expression solely with the intention of winding him up even further.

Bertram rounded his desk and pointed to the chairs before it forcefully.

"Sit."

Lisbon and Jane glanced at each other before reluctantly sitting down before the angry director. Annie deliberately stood behind the back of the last available chair, glaring resentfully at the director. His face grew even angrier at the blatant disrespect Annie was showing him. He glared back at the dark-haired teenager.

"Sit down now, Miss Lisbon!"

Annie didn't budge until Lisbon turned to her.

"Annie, sit down." Lisbon told her gently. Annie glanced to her aunt and nodded.

"Okay, Aunt Reese." She flopped down into the last available chair, purposefully making as much noise as possible. Lisbon and Jane both had to hide grins at her behaviour. She'd always been rebellious, but when faced with authority figures, she instinctively knew which ones she shouldn't mess with. It was why she'd never purposefully get into a fight with her aunt, but would flaunt her lack of respect in Bertram's face. Bertram visibly pushed his rising anger back down and turned to Lisbon and Jane, ignoring the teenager's presence. Annie smirked to herself. He would regret ignoring her, she decided, and she silently got up from her chair and slid round the side of the large desk.

Bertram focused his intense glare on the agent and the consultant in front of him. "You two are in a relationship." It clearly wasn't a question and Jane instantly smirked as Lisbon blushed bright red.

"Well, I guess we might be, what do you think, love?" He turned to Lisbon, who pretended to think about it for a little bit, her face contorting into a mimic of a thinking expression. Both Jane and Annie had to suppress giggles at Lisbon's expression.

"Well, we could be, but who defines what's in a relationship? There are just so many deciding factors."

"I know," Now it was Jane's turn to pretend to think. "Well, there's trust, friendship, companions, lovers, marriage, divorce, comfort, love…"

"Enough!" Bertram slammed his hand down on the desk, causing all three others in his office to jump, Jane and Lisbon sat before him, and Annie, who was stood behind him, silently browsing the shelves. "Are you two in any form of sexual relationship?!"

Jane and Lisbon glanced at each other before turning back to Bertram. "No."

Bertram's face opened and closed like a goldfish several times before he finally found words. "But you just proposed to her!" He pointed to the ring on Lisbon's left hand. She looked at it fondly, though her expression also held a deep sadness to it.

"I know right? It looks exactly like my mother's engagement ring. Oh wait, that's because it is my mother's engagement ring."

"Your mother's? So Jane didn't really propose?"

"That's the popular assumption," Annie inputted suddenly from behind him, making the director jump as the teenager rounded the desk and handed a picture to Lisbon, who looked at it curiously before looking accusingly at the director.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew the latest victim, director?"

"I- It wasn't relevant." He stuttered, as Lisbon turned the photo for him to see. It was one of him and the victim. He glared at Annie, who grinned in response.

"Everything is relevant in a homicide, sir. You know that."

Bertram threw an accusing finger at the grinning teenager. "You."

Annie looked unconcerned. "I have a name you know. It's Annie. It's kind of respectful to use it, you know."

If possible, Bertram got even redder. "You, you-"

"It's Annie," Annie told him in a slow voice, as though she was talking to a toddler. "An- nie, you got it yet?" Jane and Lisbon had lost the fight to keep a straight face and were in silent hysterics at the teenager and their boss. Bertram glared at all three of them before sitting up straight once again. His phone chimed, signalling a new message. He read it quickly and grinned up at the three, who all exchanged shifty looks as he stood and gestured for Jane to open the door.

Jane did so with a frown on his face, and everyone watched as none other than Mark Lisbon almost fell through the door. He righted himself, looking in shock at his daughter, her niece, and Jane.

"Uh, Tess, what're you doing here?"

Lisbon glared at her father. "I could ask you the same thing, Mark."

Jane immediately moved back to Lisbon's side protectively, as did Annie after a final glare at the director. Mark looked at the two people protecting his daughter and decided to address Annie first.

"Look, please, you're my granddaughter, please can you tell Tess-"

"She's sat right there," Annie pointed out in a cold voice. "And never, _ever_ address me as your granddaughter again."

"But that's what you are."

"As far as I'm concerned, my dad's father died when he was just a kid. I don't have any grandparents."

Lisbon looked up at Annie and attempted a smile. "Thanks Annie, but we best be getting back to work now, okay?"

Annie nodded and turned to Bertram, suddenly looking very innocent and sweet. "Director?"

Bertram looked shocked, but replied anyway. "Um, yes Miss Lisbon?"

"Do you own a SIG Sauer, or a Beretta 9mm?"

Bertram looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, it's just a really great gun. Aunt Reese won't let me have one for my birthday though."

"Not until you're eighteen Annie, I've told you." Lisbon piped up, sensing where it was all heading.

"It's not fair Reese, dad let's me mess with the guns!"

"No he doesn't, you take them and threaten my agents with them!" Lisbon said sternly, but she was grinning at Annie throughout her sentence. Bertram looked shocked again.

"This is the kid you mentioned in that report a year ago? Where agent Rigsby pointed a gun at her father so she walked in with a shotgun before you walked in with your gun drawn too?"

Both Lisbon and Annie had the decency to look embarrassed. "Yeah well, it's not like I knew it was Rigsby!" Annie pointed out.

"And it's not like I knew it was my brother and my niece in there," Lisbon was quick to add.

Suddenly Annie piped up again. "Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Lisbon?"

"Did you kill her?"

**TBC…? Depends on if I get reviews or not, if I'm honest.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Hey, I tried to get this up quickly for you all. Lisbon is particularly OOC in this chapter, but I promise there is a very good reason behind it. Pinky swear, honestly. Also, I'm forgoing Biology homework to write this, so you all should be really REALLY grateful! Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Sierra: **Hopefully, this is quick enough for you. I'm sorry if a lot of this doesn't make sense, but I promise it will eventually. Maybe when it's all finished haha. I'm so glad you like this!

**Abismith41: **I know, so do I, but this one isn't as mischief filled unfortunately. There will definitely be more mischief, but this chapter could be a bit confusing or not, just PM me if you want it to make a little more sense. Maybe Lisbon's dad will be taken down a peg or 6, who knows? Oh hang on, I do. Well, your answer is maybe, for now.

**Superpicklechops: **Hahaha I'm so glad you loved that chapter! I wish so much I could make this light and fluffy, but I can't. I think a lot more happened than Lisbon will ever let on, in the show that is, so I have to let it be known on here. I wish my mind was less weird. Anyway, I'm glad this made you laugh and I hope you like this one too.

**Linnspinn: **I'm so glad you liked it enough to review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**wantingmore: **I figured that was what Annie would be like when disobeying people, so I stuck it in. I'm so happy you liked it! And Jisbonny goodness, no-one can ever get enough of it! There is more, but not so light and carefree, not that Jisbon has ever been that. Hope you like it.

**Guest: **Aww, thanks so much!

**Guest: **Aww, I plan on writing still, but my college is really strict about things so I haven't a lot of time in which to write unfortunately. I will try my best though.

**Jodi1234: **I'm really glad you like it, thanks so much for reviewing, it means the world to me!

**Sorry for the reeeaaaalllyy long author's note, but I had to get my appreciation across somehow. I hope you enjoy and a review would be wonderful.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Dad**

**Chapter 10**

Bertram looked as though he was about to explode with suppressed rage. He took a step towards Annie, but before he could do or say anything to the indifferent teenager, Lisbon forced her way between them. Bertram glared at Lisbon.

"Out of the way, Agent."

"I can't let you do that, sir."

Bertram tried to push her out of the way but she wouldn't budge. "Annie," She called behind her to the now scared teen. "Go with Patrick, honey, I'll be fine."

"But Aunt Reese-"

Mark's voice cut her off. "You really should listen to your aunt, sweetie."

Annie instantly rounded on Mark. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Sweetie. Again. Got it?"

Mark held his hands up in surrender. "Got it, got it. What should I call you then?"

"I don't even know you, and my aunt Reese taught me never to talk to strangers."

Bertram tried to push past Lisbon once more, but she grew frustrated and pushed him back. "Sir, you are _not_ going after my niece no matter how much you try. Just answer her question and we'll be going."

Bertram glared at the agent. "No I didn't. But you might want to ask where _daddy_ was on the night in question. I was here all night, trying to stop the presses getting hold of the outcome of the other case you'd just finished, but where was you're dearest daddy, Agent?"

Lisbon turned to her father, her face icy. "Where were you?"

"I was with my wife." Mark said, his face red and his eyes wide in fear. Jane pounced immediately as his arm slipped protectively around Lisbon's waist and Annie stood on her other side, arms crossed, face scowling.

"You're lying."

Lisbon glanced to Jane, who nodded slightly to her, his face sad that he had to tell her that. She turned back to her father.

"Where were you really?"

"I'm not lying Tess!"

"Jane says you're lying and I believe him, so where were you?"

"Tess, I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"You don't understand, my life is difficult." Lisbon's eyes flashed at the implication she didn't understand, that she was still a child that didn't understand the horrors the world hid from unsuspecting people.

"That's bullshit," She told him frankly, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. His jaw tightened slightly as his eyes flashed in anger.

"Watch your language Teresa!"

Her face darkened considerably and her eyes flashed dangerously again. "Why should I? You've just implied I'm nothing more than a child. A child that knows nothing of the horrors of this world. I'm not a child. I'm the head of the serious crimes unit of a federal building, with ten years of being a homicide detective in San Fran Police Dept. I'm not a child and I can say what I like."

Mark winced. "That's not what I meant, Tess-"

"Don't call me Tess. Only my dad ever called me Tess, and you are most certainly not him."

"I am your dad though Tess," Mark protested immediately. Lisbon smirked bitterly.

"No you're not. My dad died along with mum in that car accident. The monster that replaced him was _not_ my dad. He wasn't the one who protected his princess from the sword-wielding pirates she had for brothers, he wasn't the one that picked me up and span me round, whilst telling me everything was going to turn out all right, no matter what happened. You're not my dad; you haven't been my dad since I was twelve years old."

"Tess," Mark tried again, his eyes full of tears for the little girl in front of him, the little girl who had had to grow up far too quickly, all because of him and his weakness, his addiction to the bottle and its ability to make him forget, especially when he came round to find bruises and cuts on his children, especially his little girl, the spitting image of her mother. Until she cut it all off and dyed it pitch back, that was. That change in appearance didn't change the amount of violence inflicted on her though. He hated what he knew he had become after the death of his beloved wife, but he knew he couldn't change the past.

Lisbon cut him off immediately, hurt evident in her tone. "No, Mr Lisbon, I don't care what you have to say; I want to know what your alibi is for that night. Trust me, nothing you say can shock me. You did enough of that a long time ago."

"Tess, I never meant to hurt you or your brothers, you have to believe me."

"She doesn't have to believe anything," Jane pointed out as Lisbon curled slightly into his side and Annie came to hug him from the other side. None of them actually liked this man or the many excuses he seemed to be spouting off the top of his head.

Mark glared at Jane, before turning to the brunette woman at his side. She simply looked at him with a cold, steely look and he felt panic rising in his chest.

"You don't understand what it was like for me-" Mark started, clearly babbling, but Lisbon ruthlessly cut him off as years' worth of hate bubbled up inside her and she began to yell across the office at the dark haired man, although Jane did physically restrain her from launching at her father again or going for her gun.

"DON'T UNDERSTAND? DON'T UNDERSTAND? WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND? HOW YOU LOST MUM? NEWSFLASH, WE ALL LOST MUM, NOT JUST YOU! WHAT ABOUT ALL THE TIMES I MADE SURE YOU DIDN'T DIE FROM THE DRINK, HOW I MADE SURE TO HIDE IT FROM YOU EVEN IF I GOT BEATEN FOR IT? WHAT ABOUT-"

"Lisbon, what's wrong?" Hightower rushed into the room with a worried look on her face. Lisbon never yelled, and for her to be driven to that meant she was really angry, as all of that was so out of character for the usually cool headed agent, even when dealing with Jane. "I thought you and Annie were going to be having a girly week after the case has been finished."

She deliberately ignored the way Jane and Lisbon were practically cuddling with Annie on the other side of them and focused on the only other man she didn't know in the office.

"And you are?" She asked politely, though she was ready to snap at him at a moments' notice.

"I'm um Mark. Mark Lisbon."

"Lisbon? As in-?"

"My father." Lisbon prompted bitterly at which Madeleine's eyes widened and she gasped in shock at the dark haired man as Lisbon continued in the same bitter tone. "Do I still have to call him my father if he's supposed to be dead?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Both Mark and Jane spoke at the same time, glaring at each other with pure hate on each of their features, Mark because Jane was holding his not so little girl in his arms, and Jane because Mark had hurt said not so little girl. Lisbon just buried her head in Jane's chest, wishing for it all to be just a dream, and she could wake up without ever knowing her father was still alive.

"Take me home Patrick. I can't be dealing with this right now. Just please take me home with Annie."

Jane nodded, looking worried as he led Teresa from the office, through the corridors, and into the elevator, Annie following closely behind. Lisbon never lost her temper like that, and Jane had a nagging feeling that Lisbon wasn't just angry for the reasons she had already spoken of. There was something else to all of this, and Jane was determined to find out what it was. He was surprised however, to learn it wasn't just because he wanted to know. It was actually only so that he could find the best way to help the shaking brunette currently in his arms. He hugged her tightly to him and sent a prayer to a God he didn't believe in, praying that everything would be alright for Teresa in the end, if not for him, for every person who had ever met her.

She deserved happiness, and he would make sure she got it, no matter what.

…

Annie unlocked the front door and Jane carried a sleeping Teresa Lisbon in. She had fallen asleep in the car ride home and he hadn't wanted to wake her up. He still couldn't shake the thought that something other than just a bit of violence had gone on when Teresa was a child. She didn't react like that, not to anybody. Her usual anger, mainly directed at him, wasn't nearly as bad as the anger she directed purely at her dad. This anger was dark and scary; something Jane would place money on being lost deep in the past. It would explain why she had an inability to stay mad at people in general. She had buried that dark, deep-seated anger deep within herself, never to see the light of day again. He just wondered why that darkness was deep within someone so light and pure as Teresa. If he wasn't looking after her and making sure she was okay, not to mention also looking after Annie, he would go to find Mark Lisbon, and make him pay for ever hurting the woman he loved. Love. His face morphed into shock as he placed Teresa onto her bed. Love. That was what it all came down to. Love. It was the only reason he wouldn't go after Mark Lisbon. Because Teresa loved him, and he loved her.

"Patrick?"

Jane turned to see Annie stood hesitantly in the doorway. He gestured for her to come closer.

"What's up Annie?"

"Aunt Reese, she's never usually like this. I can't remember the last time she was like this." Annie's words tumbled over each other in her rush to get them out, but Jane understood what she was saying, or trying to say at least.

"I don't know what's wrong, Annie. I truly wish I did." Jane turned to Annie, a small fake smile on his face. "Why don't we go to the mall for a while? We could get something nice for her and you could get some new things too."

"I don't know," Annie said hesitantly, glancing worriedly at her sleeping aunt. Jane also looked concernedly at Lisbon's small figure before turning resolutely back to Annie.

"Look, you came here for a break, and you shouldn't be shouldering your aunt's problems whilst you're here. You should be having fun. Let's go and have fun for a little while."

Annie sighed as she gave up fighting the inevitable. Patrick Jane _always_ got his way. "Okay, let me go grab my coat and purse then."

Jane shook his head as Annie walked out before bending over the still figure of Teresa. "You don't mind me taking Annie out do you?"

"No, course I don't." She answered in a low voice. Jane nodded and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm sure. I'd just ruin it if I was there."

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked, utterly confused, but got no reply from Lisbon. Annie poked her head back into the bedroom. "You coming Patrick?" Jane shook himself from his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, wait up."

…

Lisbon waited until the front door slammed shut before moving. She pulled herself to the edge of the bed and peered beneath it until she saw a small blue box. Grunting with the effort, she stretched until she could reach it. She pulled it back onto the bed and sat crossed-legged at the head of the bed, her back against the headboard, the box in her lap. She opened it and looked at the first picture, anger coming to the forefront of her mind as she gazed down at the small body surrounded by machines and wires, a ventilator down its small throat. A tear fell down her face and she wiped it away angrily as she looked at the next picture. It was almost exactly the same as the first picture, a small body surrounded by the same equipment, a ventilator also down its throat. She placed the two pictures next to each other in front of her and felt angry tears clouding her vision. These pictures were the reason she hated her dad, the reason she not only wished never to see him again, but also why she had been happy that he was dead, if not by her hand.

The first picture was of a really young James, the second one of a teenage her.

…

Mark paced the landing, indecisive of what to do. He'd followed the three back from the cop building to find out where Tess lived, but now he was here, he didn't know if he could see her. He still wasn't sure what he'd done to make her so angry at him. It was obvious she didn't ever get angry, as proven by the shocked faces of the blonde man and her niece. Her niece. He wondered which of his children had had a child, one that clearly looked up to and admired Tess. He vaguely remembered them talking about Tommy, so he guessed the girl must be his daughter. It was obvious his children were quite close, and that Tommy was a good parent. Tommy was better than he had been, at any rate. The teenager seemed upbeat and cheerful, the polar opposite of what Tess had been like at that age. Tess had been quiet, isolated teenager, who wouldn't talk to anyone and only went out when she went to school, went to work, or went shopping, and she mainly took the boys with her all the time. This girl seemed outgoing, cheerful, everything his own daughter hadn't been. A sudden thought occurring to him, he gathered up the last of his courage and knocked on the door. A shuffling noise could be heard before the door opened and Tess looked out. As soon as she saw her dad, her face went icy cold.

"What do you want?"

"I came to ask something."

"Well ask it and then get lost."

"What did you do for money?"

Teresa looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Money. When you were a kid. I didn't have a job, but you kept feeding us all, kept a roof over our heads, so what did you do for money?"

Teresa smirked bitterly. "I did it all for my brothers. They needed someone that wasn't completely fucked up over mom's death, and it had to be me. As for where I got the money, it's none of your business."

"Why won't you tell me where you got the money?"

"Because I don't have to." Teresa turned to shut the door before changing her mind and looking at her dad again. "Why did you fake your own death?" Now it was Mark's turn to look surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't have to tell you," He said stubbornly. Teresa rolled her eyes.

"Fine I got the money by doing… odd jobs," She said finally. "Now then, why did you fake your suicide?"

"I don't know," He admitted, shrugging as though it was nothing. "I woke up after a massive hangover and you were all gone, all of you. It was just so lonely. I thought maybe you'd all disappeared for good, so why shouldn't I do the same. But I couldn't just up and leave so I thought I'd give you and your brothers your greatest wish; me dead."

Teresa nodded and went to shut the door, but Mark shot his hand out to stop it from shutting completely.

"Tess, why do you hate me?" He pleaded. Teresa looked at him, her face stone cold.

"If you haven't figured it out by now then you never will," She told him coldly, before shutting the door in his face. Lisbon leant against the door and slid down it, her face in her hands. He didn't remember. He'd only faked his death because they'd been _gone_. He hadn't a notion of what he'd done, the pain he'd caused to them. She and James had ended up in intensive care for two months, touch and go for a month, recovering for another month before they were finally allowed into the less critical area of the hospital where they'd been put in the same room as Tommy and David, one of whom had had a broken arm and leg, the other having three bruised ribs and a fractured jaw. To think that her own father didn't remember the damage he inflicted on them, made even more intense by the nurse telling them halfway through the second month that their dad had committed suicide by burning the house down around them.

Teresa pulled her shirt up slightly to reveal several thick white marks of scars, some made by her dad, others made by surgeons as they tried desperately to save her life. She shuddered as she ran her fingers over on that started halfway across her stomach and ended at her spine. That one was made by her dad, just before she had ended up in ICU. She pulled her shirt back down and stood up. That was all in the past and it had to stay there.

Resolutely, she wiped her eyes and fixed her hair and clothes so she looked semi-normal. Jane and Annie would be home soon, and she didn't want them to know just how much her dad had hurt her, or why she hated him so much.

**TBC…? You know the routine, review and I do my best to update as quickly as the ideas get into my head. This time either review or I'll set Red John on you all *grins evilly* love you all really!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): I was rereading my leaver's book today, and I flicked to a page and all I saw were the words 'Look at my little assassin, all grown up'. I swear, I need more sane friends. Oh well, I wouldn't change them for the world! This just came to me in a moment of Biology induced psychosis, so if its not good, then I apologise now. Same warnings as always, do I need to go on? Oh, and at the end, Jane isn't being deliberately mean, he's just a bit shocked.**

**I do not own the mentalist, or What Happens In Vegas.**

**Dad**

**Chapter 11**

Jane and Annie returned, smiling with arms laden with bags. They had shopped in all the shops Annie would willingly go in and spend money. It had left a large dent in Jane's bank account, but he didn't mind as half the things they bought were actually for Lisbon, not just Annie.

Annie opened the front door and they made their way in only to stop short at the sound of humming coming from the kitchen, along with the smell of about five different types of food. Jane and Annie exchanged worried glances as they set the bags down in a corner and made their way through to the kitchen. They saw Lisbon flitting about the kitchen like she belonged there, humming as she stirred something on the hob. She turned slightly and saw them both, smiling brightly, even though it was fake. Jane and Annie exchanged another worried glance that Lisbon saw. Her face tightened almost imperceptibly. She had to up her game and make them believe that she was okay. They couldn't find out about her past, and they couldn't find out about her dad's visit earlier. She smiled brightly again, though it still didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey guys, I figured you might be hungry, so I cooked for you." Her tone was light, almost fluffy as she presented plates of food for them, only just remembering to turn the hob off first. Jane glanced at her, still worried and she lightly swatted him in the arm. "I'm fine, Patrick, so stop worrying." She turned to Annie. "And I'm sorry you got caught up in it all Annie, so we'll hit the gym tomorrow, with maybe a detour to the firing range afterwards, okay?"

Annie nodded hesitantly, looking confused. "Okay, sure Aunt Reese. We can do that." Lisbon practically beamed.

"Great, well get tucked in, there's more where that came from, and I made Death By Chocolate Cake for desert!"

Jane and Annie looked at each other, their eyes widening in worry and fear. They didn't know this person Lisbon was being, and quite frankly, it scared them more than they would ever let on. Jane nodded slightly to Annie, who relaxed in the knowledge that Jane would try to find answers. She knew her aunt would be even more attentive over her for the entire week, just to try and drive the point home that she was fine, even if she clearly wasn't. Jane cleared his throat and Lisbon looked at him questioningly.

"Toilet," He told her quietly. She nodded and went back to icing little buns she had made as well in the time the other two had been gone. She knew she was acting like some deranged Barbie doll, but she couldn't seem to switch it off without breaking down completely, and neither Annie nor Jane deserved to see that happen. She'd have to wait until she was alone for that.

…

Jane slipped up the stairs silently and walked into Lisbon's bedroom. The covers were a mess, which was to be expected, but other than that the room looked the same as when he and Annie had left. Frowning slightly, he opened up the closet, looking for any slight sign something had been moved, to no avail. The next place he looked was under the bed. His eyes took in the slightest of details about everything she had stored under there. The yoga mat, the old exercise equipment, the unpacked cardboard boxes, and a battered blue box he'd never seen her open. Nothing appeared to have been moved, other than the blue box. He took a cautionary glance towards the open bedroom door before yanking the box from its resting place and setting it on the bed. He opened it up to find a folded piece of white paper on the top. He opened it curiously only to grin slightly at the words written there.

_Nice try Patrick Jane, but you won't find out that easily. I don't want you to find out at all. Please Jane, just stop digging. Didn't you tell me some things just can't be fixed? Well, I'm one of them. Just leave it Patrick, for me._

Jane frowned in confusion at the small note before him but he shoved the note back inside the box and put the box back exactly where he'd found it. Thinking to himself, he looked around the room, but couldn't see where she'd hide anything given the chance. It was decided then, he thought as he headed back down the stairs, he'd have to ask Annie the whereabouts of hidden items.

…

Lisbon smirked to herself as Jane walked back down the stairs looking a little put out. She knew she was right in removing those pictures. He'd never find where she had put them either, she hoped. The apartment had a fireplace, and set in the wall of the chimney was a fireproof box. Lisbon had found it in the second week she'd moved in and placed all the things she didn't want anybody to find in it. Seriously, who looked up a working fireplace to check if something able to be set alight was hidden up there? She set the buns out onto a plate, not noticing Jane pulling Annie out of the kitchen and into the living room, Annie taking her plate with her.

…

"Annie, where does your aunt Reese keep things hidden round here?" He asked in a frenzied whisper. Annie frowned in confusion but pointed to the fireplace, her mouth stuffed full with chocolate cake. Even if her aunt might not be herself, Annie had to admit she made some kick-ass chocolate cake. Jane walked over to the fireplace, looking confused. Annie just rolled her eyes at his apparent dumbness and set her almost empty plate down, walking slowly over to stand beside him before the fireplace. She reached up and felt around until her fingers made contact with a small metal box. Grinning briefly, she pulled the box down and handed it to Jane. He nodded his thanks and opened the box. Spotting two pictures without seeing what was on them; he pulled them from the box and stuffed them straight into his vest pocket, handing the box back to Annie, who placed it back into the hiding place. Then they both dived clear across the living room floor, landing heavily beside the TV just as Lisbon walked though the door, the plate of buns in one hand, a bowl of popcorn in the other.

"Hey, what film are we watching?" She asked lightly as she set down the bowl and plate onto the coffee table and sat on the sofa. Jane glanced at Annie, who grinned and held up a DVD.

"We're watching What Happens In Vegas!" Annie said brightly with a forced fake smile as she sat on one side of her aunt, whilst Jane sat on the other. They got through half of the movie before Jane excused himself to go make a fresh cup of tea. Walking into the kitchen, he set the kettle onto the hob and pulled the pictures from his pocket. His face dropped and tears built in his eyes as he saw the contents of the two pictures. No wonder Teresa hated her dad so much. If this picture was right, and he was certain it was, then her dad had almost killed her and her brother around a month before he faked his own death. Jane swallowed heavily. It wasn't a surprise Lisbon didn't want him to see this. It was most likely the thing she hated most about her childhood. How her father could turn into such a monster that he would harm his children to such an extent they were put in ICU. He clenched the fist that wasn't holding the photos angrily. Oh, her dad would pay for hurting her like this. He would pay for turning into the monster that would hurt his own little girl so much. He frowned as a though occurred to him. Would he- would he have been like that if Charlotte had survived but not Angela? Tears came to his eyes at the thought. No, he thought, no he wouldn't have been like that. He loved his little girl more than anything, and it would always stay that way. In his mind, his child had always come first. If someone had asked him who he'd pick, Angela or Charlotte, the answer would be a no-brainer. Charlotte. Bitterly, he wondered who Mark would pick if he had ever had the choice. Teresa or Talia. Somehow, he thought the other man would have picked his wife over his daughter. Still musing, he missed the moment when Lisbon walked into the room.

"Patrick, what're you-" She saw the pictures in his hands and all the blood rushed away from her face, causing her to uncannily resemble a ghost. Jane held them up so she couldn't have any doubt about what they showed to him, and the world.

"When were you going to tell me, Teresa?" He asked, his voice low and emotionless.

"Patrick please-"

"No, Teresa. When?"

Lisbon swallowed and looked at the ground, fighting to keep upright on shaky legs. "I wasn't," She whispered.

"You should have." Jane told her, putting the pictures on the counter and filling his teacup with the steaming water. Lisbon's legs shook a little more as she fought the fuzziness from her vision.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Patrick please-"

"Why not Teresa?"

There was no answer and as Patrick turned around, all he saw was a pale and fragile Teresa drop to the cold ground like a dead weight. He leapt forward in a second, but wasn't fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground, her fragile body bouncing slightly before becoming completely still. A single tear fell slightly down his face as he pulled her pale face into his lap and brushed her dark hair away from her face and her neck. Frowning slightly, he noticed that her golden cross didn't hang in the usual place around her collarbone.

Annie rushed in, having heard the thud of her aunt falling to the ground, and her face contorted in shock and concern as she fell to her knees beside the other two.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She asked, hands covering her mouth, eyes wide. Jane forced himself to look up at Annie instead of down at the woman he loved.

"Annie, you need to go and ring for an ambulance, okay? She'll be fine, but you need to ring an ambulance now." Annie nodded but a small, frail voice interrupted them.

"No, you don't need to do that, I'm fine." Teresa attempted to sit up, but Jane pushed her back down by her shoulders. Jane looked into her eyes concernedly, and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision. "Jane, I'm fine." Jane sighed but looked up to Annie and shook his head reluctantly.

"Annie, don't ring them. Instead, help me get your aunt upstairs. You open the doors for me, okay?"

"I'm not an invalid Jane!" Teresa exclaimed, instantly annoyed. Jane ignored her and scooped her up into his arms, only remembering at the last minute to put the pictures into his vest before Annie saw them. Teresa immediately began to protest, but Jane simply didn't listen to any of her threats, pleas, or yells to put her down. Eventually, Jane placed her onto her bed and turned to Annie, who loitered hesitantly in the doorway, torn between worry about her aunt and wanting to give them privacy to sort out whatever had just happened. In the end, worry won out and she stepped into the room.

"Aunt Reese, are you okay?" She asked in a low voice. Teresa looked up, catching Annie's worried gaze. She lost the fake smile instantly, knowing it would only worry Annie more. She knew she looked tired, weary against the world, but she also knew it was honest.

"I'll be fine Annie, I promise. I'm not saying I am fine, but I will be, soon." Annie nodded and fixed Patrick with a hard gaze, telling him all he needed to know silently. _Sort it out, make her better, or else._ Patrick nodded to her, and she managed a small, tight smile as she headed back out of the door and shut it quietly behind her. Patrick waited a moment before turning back to Teresa. She silently shuffled over, not looking at him. He sat next to her, producing the pictures from his pocket. He left the one of James on the bed and picked up the one of the teenage Teresa. He studied it closely, before lowering it and raising Lisbon's left arm. She stiffened, but didn't pull her arm away as he traced a thin white scar from her wrist to halfway up her upper arm. Jane shuddered, and Lisbon valiantly bit back tears. She knew, she had always known that whenever he found out about it, he'd pity her, sure, but he would leave, just when he found out how broken she actually was. A tear fell down her freckled cheek as he ran a host hand across the round scar at the base of her neck. Jane noticed immediately and turned her face until he could look into her teary emerald ones.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, their mouths only an inch from the other. She shook her head silently, directing her gaze to the duvet they were both sat upon. "Tell me."

Again she shook her head firmly, tears trailing slowly down her face. She pulled her arms around herself, hugging herself, keeping herself together visibly. Patrick frowned, his brow furrowing as he tried to make sense of her reaction. His brow cleared as he pressed a feather light kiss to her lips, causing her to look up curiously, even if she was still scared.

"I won't leave you Teresa," He murmured against her mouth, one hand on her cheek, the other fastened in her hair at the back of where her head and neck met. She shook her head, finally finding her voice.

"Yes, you will, Patrick," He looked like he was going to interrupt, so she quickly continued. "You might not mean to, or realise what you're doing, but one day, you'll leave, and I'll have nothing, Patrick, nothing." More tears fell as her words tumbled out. Patrick leant his forehead against hers, his hands slipping down to hold hers gently, lovingly.

"I will _never_ leave you Teresa. I might not like your father, actually I hate him, but what he did to you will _not_ make me run from you, Reese. I hate him and what he did, but none of it will make me love you less. You're stuck with me, forever."

Tears once again filled her eyes. "You love me?"

He chuckled. "You silly woman, how could I not? You're the world to me, Teresa, and nothing you say or do will make me love you less."

"But… Angela… Charlotte…"

"Are dead," He told her gently. "And at some point, I know I have to move on. And there's no-one else I'd rather do it with than you, my dear."

Teresa nodded, her eyes shining as she brushed her lips with his. Patrick held still, knowing she didn't want deeper contact just yet. Eventually she would, but until then, he would take her, all of her, and that was enough. He finally picked up the photograph again and wrapped his arm around her.

"You can tell me," He told her gently.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

**TBC…? Still all depends on reviews folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Hey there *peeks out nervously* so sorry about the delay on this one. Not sure if this is any good, but Marcia Santos really wanted me to upload chapter 12 on 12/12/12, so I hurried myself in order to do as she asked. Just a warning in case you don't think this is any good, well it most likely isn't. Just figured you should know. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all so much! I mean it, 70 reviews?! I never ever expected to get THAT many reviews for anything I write. Well, this is same warnings as always, and mainly just progresses on the case, sorry.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**Dad**

**Chapter 12**

Teresa opened her mouth again, focusing solely on the photographs of her and James in ICU. She was about to speak but before she could, the phone began to ring shrilly, breaking the heavy atmosphere surrounding both Teresa and Patrick. Teresa answered the phone, slipping back into Lisbon the team leader mode as she did.

"This is Lisbon."

"Hey boss," Cho's voice sounded from the other end. "We might have a lead on where Hannah Truman was right before she was killed and Clarissa Lisbon is here to speak to you."

"Can't you speak to her?"

"No boss, she says she'll speak to you, only you. And you'll really want to know where Hannah was before she died boss."

"Okay," Lisbon sighed and looked at her watch. "I'll be there in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay boss."

"Bye Cho."

"Bye Lisbon."

Lisbon hung up the phone and looked regretfully at Jane. He shrugged and moved from the bed, placing the photos up on top of the wardrobe where Annie couldn't see or reach them. "We can talk later," He told her gently. "Hannah Truman deserves justice, and us sitting here doesn't get that done. We have plenty of time to talk later, okay? I'm not letting you get out of talking about it." He added as an afterthought. Lisbon smiled as she pulled a fresh suit on, buttoning the light blue blouse quickly and pulling the black jacket on, pocketing her BlackBerry as she did and attaching the bade to her belt and the SIG Sauer to her hip.

"I will talk about it Patrick," She told him in a low voice, watching the ground intently. "You pushed me earlier, and I can't do it if you push me."

"You fainted because I pushed you?"

"That makes it sound like you could physically hurt me," Lisbon smiled slightly, though her eyes remained flat and emotionless. "Yeah, I guess. My mind doesn't like to be pushed into remembering things I purposefully forget. When it gets pushed too far, it shuts down, hence the blackouts. My mind literally blacks out and my body isn't controlled by anything so it simply falls."

"When was the last time?"

"You remember after the failed hypnotism when Dr Carmen framed me for murdering William McTeer and I asked you to go?"

"Yeah."

"Then. As soon as you'd gone, my mind shut down and I spent two hours out cold on the floor until my mind could protect me again. Hypnotism lowers the boundaries my mind puts up and that's not a possibility for my mind."

"Psychologists would have a field day with you," Jane teased as they left her room together. Lisbon shook her head, looking at Jane with pure terror in her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone, Jane. I'd turn into some circus freak and I'd lose my job Jane. Please."

"Okay. Let's get to the CBI then."

…

"Boss." Cho's voice was monotone as always, but the slight cleft between his eyebrows showed his worry and concern for his boss and friend. Lisbon looked at Cho, noticing the worry and concern, though it was well concealed as usual. Honestly, she hadn't expected anything else from her second-in-command.

"I'll be fine Cho," She told the Korean agent softly, no longer denying the effect her father had had on her. Cho glanced at Jane and Annie stood behind her. Annie seemed worried, but with an almost calm expression, like there was something wrong, but it was being sorted out. Jane simply looked worried, stealing glances to Lisbon whenever people weren't paying too much attention to him. He glanced back at Cho and nodded slightly, telling Cho without words that Lisbon was strong enough to hear whatever Cho had to say. Cho cleared his throat and refocused his gaze on his petite boss.

"Okay boss, Clarissa's sat in your office waiting for you, but we need to talk about the victim first."

Lisbon nodded, leaning back against the nearest desk, the picture of absolute professionalism. Cho nodded back at Lisbon's silent approval for him to continue.

"Hannah Truman was last seen at the cemetery boss."

Lisbon frowned. "There's nothing unusual about that Cho. People go to cemeteries all the time."

"Yeah, but not a lot of people go to where she was seen. Boss, she was seen knelt in front of the grave of Talia Lisbon."

Lisbon's eyes widened almost comically, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she searched for something to say.

"What-Why-When-" Was all she could manage before Jane shook his head almost affectionately and took over for her.

"When was she seen there Cho?"

"The night before she died, at about seven through till eight."

"How was she seen?"

"There was a passerby who's a regular at that cemetery saw her. Said she only noticed because no-one usually goes there other than 'that lovely dark haired woman who always makes time to talk to me'. Figured it was you, boss."

Lisbon nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I do talk to people there, and I think I'm the only one who visits mom's grave, but I can't be sure. What was Hannah doing there?"

"Dunno boss," Cho put down the file he had been holding, nodding to Lisbon's office. "Maybe Clarissa knows."

Lisbon nodded again. "Yeah, thanks Ch. Can you keep digging into anything Hannah could have been involved in before her death please whilst I talk to her sister?" Cho nodded and Lisbon slipped into her office without another word.

…

Clarissa looked up expectantly as Lisbon walked through the door.

"Agent Lisbon."

"Clarissa. Did you need me for something?"

Clarissa handed something over with visibly shaking hands. "I found this last night," She whispered to an utterly shocked looking Lisbon. "I figured it was probably yours."

Lisbon stared down at the locket in her outstretched palm and swallowed heavily. She'd looked for this locket just before she'd left home for good, but she could never find it, no matter how hard she looked for it. She had eventually just assumed that it had been lost in the fire. She almost smirked at the irony. A fire-fighter dying in a fire of his own making. The bitter smirk left her face abruptly as she remembered that he had never actually died that day and he had probably been the one to take her locket too. She looked back up at Clarissa, tears in her eyes. "Did he-?"

Clarissa nodded, looking apologetic. "I found it on top of his desk along with a little purple teddy bear."

Lisbon blinked rapidly to clear her eyes. "Uh yeah, that was mine too. I did look for that too to give to Annie but I couldn't find that either. I just gave up looking."

Clarissa nodded understandingly. Lisbon suddenly snapped her face back to look at Clarissa's heavily made up one. "Clarissa can I ask you something about Hannah?"

"Sure thing." Clarissa looked uncomfortable, but still nodded to show Lisbon was would still answer the questions Lisbon chose to ask. Lisbon smiled slightly as she set her locket onto her desk and sat in a chair opposite the white sofa where Clarissa was sat.

"Why was Hannah visiting my mom's grave just before she died?"

Clarissa sighed, tears springing into her eyes as she stared at the younger, dark haired woman. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

**TBC..? Same as always.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Mentalist.**

**D****ad**

**Chapter ****13**

Clarissa stared at the ground as she clutched her bag close to her, almost as if it was her personal teddy bear. Lisbon moved closer to the edge of the chair and took one of Clarissa's hands in her own.

"Clarissa, trust me, it can't be that bad."

"I know, I just..."

"Yeah, I know."

Clarissa sighed and looked down at her hand that was encased in Lisbon's.

"Hannah, well, she never liked Mark. Told me he was no good. I didn't believe her."

"Its okay, you weren't to know." Lisbon told her gently, though she was becoming more than a little impatient with the older woman. Clarissa nodded.

"We hadn't been married very long and I thought she was saying it because she was jealous." Lisbon snorted, and Clarissa smiled. "You wouldn't think anything like that agent, he's your dad after all, but I was insecure and jumped to conclusions."

"Yeah 'cause he's _such_ a catch," Lisbon inputted, still grinning. Clarissa smiled.

"I was in love agent, and when you're in love, you're usually blind to the imperfections, at least for a little while."

"Yeah, I know," Lisbon told her softly, before moving on to a more business tone of voice with a hint of playfulness mixed in. "Um, you are married to my dad, whether I like it or not, so maybe you should call me Teresa, _stepmom_."

Clarissa laughed. "Okay I'll call you Teresa, but please don't call me stepmom. It makes me feel so old. How do I explain to people that I'm now stepmom to four adults and two of them have kids of their own? Just call me Clarissa, its fine." Lisbon smiled.

"Okay then Clarissa. Do you want to continue?"

Clarissa nodded, looking nervous. "Uh, yeah, okay. Well, I went crazy and told her to get the hell out of my house. We argued a lot, but eventually she went. Then she came back to live with us, and everything was fine for a while. Then about two weeks before she died she came to me crying, saying Mark wasn't being honest with me, that he'd never been honest with me. I flipped," she admitted in a small voice. "I honestly didn't want to know."

"Understandable."

"Yeah, but at the end of the day she's still my sister, in life and death. No-one can change that, Teresa. Anyway, I told her I didn't believe her and threatened to kick her out again if she carried on. She told me she'd stop mentioning it until she got proof. She came back the night she died and told me that she'd found proof that Mark had been lying to me the entire time." A tear fell down her heavily made up face. "She told me Mark never really loved me, that I was just a substitute because he'd lost the ones he really cared for, _Talia_." Clarissa shook her head sadly. "I screamed at her, told her I believed my husband over her, and if she ever mentioned it again, I'd..."

"You'd what?" Lisbon prompted gently.

Clarissa let out a strangled half-sob. "I told her I'd kill her!"

Lisbon blinked in shock before recovering quickly. "Sorry, but I have to ask this; did you kill her?"

Clarissa shook her head, snivelling slightly. "No, I wasn't even at home. I was so upset I went to my friends house and stayed there all night. You can ask her, her name is Sophia Martinez."

Lisbon nodded. "Okay, I'll do that then. Is there anything else?"

Clarissa shook her head. "No, I think that was it. I honestly just wanted to return the locket to you. Is everything okay?"

Lisbon looked up, startled. "Uh, yeah, why?"

"Well, all of this can't have been the easiest thing in the world to deal with, so I guess I just wanted to know how you're holding up."

Lisbon blinked in shock, but nodded hesitantly. "I'll be fine, I just need time."

Clarissa nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I know what you mean." she got up from the white couch, her face trying and failing to look unaffected by the conversation. Lisbon smiled gently and held the door open for her as Clarissa stepped out of the office.

"I'm truly sorry Teresa."

"I know."

...

As soon as Clarissa was gone, Lisbon turned to Cho. "Sophia Martinez. That's Clarissa's alibi for the night Hannah died. Can you check it out for me?" Cho nodded before typing a few words into his computer. Lisbon turned to Rigsby, looking apologetic.

"Sorry Rigs, but can you go talk to Mark? His wife's alibi just broke his, so you'll have to ask him for the truth this time okay?"

Rigsby nodded and Lisbon turned to Grace. "I'd let you go with Rigsby, but I can't."

"I know, it's fine boss." Grace reassured her immediately. Lisbon nodded.

"Well, can you check Hannah's phone records and her computer please? She was finding proof that Mark wasn't being honest with her sister and she told Clarissa she'd found it."

Grace nodded. "Sure boss."

With her team busy, she turned to Annie, who was stood in the corner sleepily. "Annie come on, you're with me today."

"Why? Where we going?"

Lisbon grinned. "We are going to have a girly day today."

Annie looked surprised. "What? Really? But what about the case?"

Lisbon shrugged. "Can't let him ruin my whole life. So... Are you just gonna stand there falling asleep, or are you gonna come with me and actually enjoy yourself?"

Annie smiled at her aunt's light tone, this time genuine. At least she wasn't acting like a deranged barbie doll anymore. "Sure thing."

Jane pulled Lisbon into a tight hug.

"Be safe." He whispered into her ear. Lisbon nodded.

"I'll talk to you later okay?"

He nodded back, knowing that Lisbon meant she'd talk about the two pictures from ICU. He let her go, albeit reluctantly.

Lisbon smiled to her team before grabbing Annie's hand and together they walked from the bullpen, both seeming considerably lighter. Lisbon smiled to herself. Things weren't perfect, but this was her life, and no-one had the right to just walk in and expect her to change it. She smiled again as Annie squeezed her hand reassuringly. She had her family, her team, and Jane. They would all protect her and be there for her, even if they had to go to hell and back in order to do so. She squeezed Annie's hand back, and Annie grinned. Lisbon smiled again.

"Okay, so where do you wanna go first?"

...

Lisbon and Annie sat in a small booth of the diner, both with giant burgers and greasy fries. There were some shopping bags around them, even though Annie had already been shopping with Jane the day before. Annie swallowed a bite of her burger.

"Aunt Reese?"

"Yeah Annie?"

"What made you change your mind?"

Lisbon smiled at Annie's obvious hesitation and insecurity about asking something like that of her aunt. "My dad died along with my mom Annie. He can preach all he likes, but it won't change what happened, what he did."

"He seemed kinda guilty about it."

"Good." Lisbon said firmly, making Annie smile. "Annie, I'm sorry you got involved in all this. I'm taking the rest of the week off and we can continue as if this case never came up, okay?"

Annie nodded, still smiling. She'd got her aunt Reese back.

...

Mark Lisbon watched from his car as his daughter and granddaughter talked over burgers and fries. He swallowed heavily. What would it take to get back in Tess' good books? Also, he had the sinking feeling that there was something he didn't know about, something that caused his little girl to want to kill him, her own father. He grimaced. Some father he'd been, faking his death and making his kids face the cruel, harsh world all on their own. Sighing to himself, he stepped out of the car. He had to make amends, and there was no time like the present, right?

**TBC.****..?**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): Here's the next part, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, love you so much.**

**I do not own the Mentalist.**

**Dad**

**Chapter 14**

Lisbon glanced down as her phone buzzed against the worn table top, signalling a new message. She opened it curiously as Annie took a handful of fries and stuffed them all in her mouth at once.

_Hey Reese, I'm back in Sacramento. I'm not going to take her away from you though. The guys, well basically they traced your cell, so can I please join you for lunch? Tommy x_

Lisbon smiled down at her phone and tapped out a quick reply.

_Yeah sure, I bet Annie will be happy to see you. T x_

She then sat back and took another bite of her burger.

...

Less than five minutes later, Tommy walked into the diner. Annie saw him first and jumped up from her seat.

"Dad!"

Tommy caught the blur that was his daughter as she threw himself at him, waving weakly at his sister as Annie squeezed all the air from his lungs.

"Annie... Can't... Breathe..."

"Oops." Annie said, stepping back slightly. Lisbon got up with a smile, and Tommy embraced his sister affectionately.

"Thanks for looking after her Reese." He murmured into her ear. Lisbon tightened her hold on her brother slightly.

"He wasn't getting anywhere near her Tommy." She whispered back. "I'd never do that to Annie."

...

Mark stopped at the window to see his daughter and son embracing, his grandchild watching them with a smile. A tear ran down his face as he saw them. So close, his children. Then again, they had to be, growing up without parents, real ones anyway. The way Teresa talked about them and was so protective, Mark knew Teresa was the one to take over from Talia. He'd suspected it at the time, but he was hardly ever sober enough to process it properly. He clutched at his head in pain as images overtook his brain, images he'd obviously repressed for a long time.

_Blood, so much blood all around. Two bodies on the floor. More blood, this time on his hands. He looked back down in horror, recognising the unruly black hair matted with blood. Tess. A glance at the other body showed it to be James. He let out a strangled sob as he stared back down at his hands. What had he done? He'd killed his own children._

Mark looked back up in horror, half expecting Teresa to have disappeared, a bloody corpse in its place, but no, she was still there, alive and well, physically at least. Tommy, he guessed, had let go of her and they were sat opposite from one another, Annie sat beside her dad. They were all laughing.

He sighed, but headed towards the door. He didn't want them to stop laughing, but he had to talk to his daughter, to make it all right again.

...

"He did!" Lisbon told them, tears running down her face in laughter. Tommy was bent double, clutching his sides, and Annie had almost fallen out of her seat.

"So you're telling me Jane couldn't guess what instrument you played in high school?" Tommy spluttered out between laughs.

Lisbon nodded.

"And he ended up hiding instrument everywhere in the CBI waiting for you to find them?" Annie was next to ask between explosive giggles.

Lisbon laughed harder, wiping at her eyes. "Yep. He figured that he'd know from my face when I saw the right instrument."

"Did he?"

"Nope. He didn't realise I played more than one and it got him a little confused."

All three started laughing again just as Mark walked up to them.

"Teresa."

Lisbon looked up, the laugh dying in her throat as she saw the person stood before them. Tommy looked up curiously at his sister's silence and his jaw dropped in shock and horror.

"Dad?!"

Mark turned to Tommy and gave him a rueful smile. "Tommy."

Tommy shook his head rapidly from side to side. "No no no no no this isn't happening Reese tell me it's not happening he must be a ghost-"

"Tommy, calm down." Lisbon told him gently. Tommy took a deep breath and nodded. Lisbon smiled. "Tommy, he's real."

Tommy's expression changed from one of shock to one of anger, but before he could say anything, Lisbon's phone rang. The caller ID said Rigsby and Lisbon sighed. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he was calling her. She answered it with a short, "Lisbon."

_"Uh, boss, got a bit of bad news for you."_

"Let me guess, he's not there."

_"Uh yeah, how did you know boss?"_

"Because I'm staring at him."

There was a slight pause before, _"I'm on my way boss."_

Lisbon sighed. "Okay Rigs."

There was a shocked silence on the other end for a moment before, _"You're not arguing about it."_

Lisbon shook her head, aware Rigsby couldn't see her. "Would I have won that argument?"

_"Well, no not really, but boss-"_

"Annie and Tommy are here with me," Lisbon interrupted him with a hint of worry in her tone.

_"I'm developing a case of lead foot boss."_

Lisbon smiled. "Don't get pulled over then Rigs."

_"I'll see you in ten, boss."_

"Okay then Rigsby, see you then." Lisbon hit the button to end the call before pointing her phone at Tommy, her disapproving look in full force. "Thomas Allen Lisbon, don't you dare!"

Tommy looked like a sulky teenager, Annie was trying not to laugh, and Mark looked shocked. His Tess seemed so grown up.

Tommy pouted at his sister. "But Reeeeeeeessssssseeee." He whined, drawing her name out as long as he could. Lisbon shook her head, not fooled for an instant.

"I work with Jane, the pouting and puppy-dog eyes don't work on me." Lisbon warned him, though she was struggling to keep a straight face, as was Tommy. Annie had lost her battle, and was silently laughing at her dad and her aunt. Mark watched his two children with shock and more than a little guilt on his face. The way they interacted, it clearly portrayed Tess as the mother, and Tommy as the moody teenager. Of course, neither of them were now, but Mark was deeply ashamed that their behaviour to one another showed what their childhoods had been like, or in Teresa's case, lack of childhood.

"Uh, Tess, Tommy?" Mark said hesitantly. Both of them turned to face their father, identical glares on their faces as two SUVs and Jane's beloved Citroën pulled up with the screech of tyres, Van Pelt and Cho emerging from one SUV, Rigsby from the other, and Jane from his own eggshell blue contraption. Her entire team ran towards the door of the diner, worry and concern on their faces. Mark turned to Lisbon, undeniably angry. Lisbon automatically withdrew into herself, instantly regressing back to her teenage years as Tommy looked terrified.

"You told them where we are, didn't you?" He growled, causing Lisbon to flinch. Mark told a step closer menacingly. "Why would you do that, Tess? WHY?!"

**TBC...?**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): Hey, sorry about the time it took for a new chapter, but here you go. Same warnings as ever, OOC, AU, and all that jazz haha. Also a warning for maybe a little bad language :D **

**I don't own the Mentalist.**

**Dad**

**Chapter 15**

Jane was first through the door, fury on his face.

Mark stepped closer to his daughter, who looked terrified. Lisbon could only watch her father, unable to move. Tommy seemed to be in the midst of an internal debate, though he had already pushed Annie out of the way of his father's anger. Mark raised his hand angrily, but as he did, more repressed memories overwhelmed him.

_Tess begging him to stop drinking, crying in a heap before his eyes. He'd refused and slapped her face when she asked why the kids weren't good enough for them to stop._

_Tess hiding booze from him, and him catching her in the act. He'd thrown her against the nearest wall and kicked her into unconsciousness._

_Tess being late in putting the dinner on the table one night. He'd taken a knife to her side. Trying to teach her it was something she should never do again._

_Tess forcing her brothers upstairs just as he walked through the door. He'd thrown her into a few walls and broke her wrist._

And then that one that just wouldn't leave him alone.

_Blood, so much blood all around. Two bodies on the floor. More blood, this time on his hands. He looked back down in horror, recognising the unruly black hair matted with blood. Tess. A glance at the other body showed it to be James. He let out a strangled sob as he stared back down at his hands. What had he done? He'd killed his own children._

He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, just as Jane reached them, automatically seeing Lisbon cowering in her seat with her father towering over her, fist raised.. Without thinking, he threw himself in front of Lisbon, glaring at the well-built older man still stood in the same position. Mark glared at Jane.

"Out of my way." Mark growled. Jane shook his head, no.

"Not happening.I won't let you hurt her."

"She's _my _daughter." Mark pressed out between clenched teeth. Jane laughed bitterly.

"Your daughter." The words tasted like gravel in his mouth. "She stopped being your daughter the minute you stopped being her dad."

"Out of my way." Mark insisted, trying to push Jane out of the way. Jane sighed.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try to reason with you." Jane told the other man with a shrug before pulling his clenched fist back and punched Mark in the face. The astounding crack made everyone stare at Jane in shock.

"Did you- did you just break your hand Jane?" Lisbon asked shakily, sitting up properly and reaching for his hand. Jane frowned, clenching and unclenching his right hand.

"Uh no, my hand's fine. It'll be a bit bruised, but I didn't break it." All eyes turned to Mark, who was clutching his nose in agony.

"You bwoke my nose." Mark exclaimed, blood seeping between his fingers as the rest of Lisbon's team made it to the table.

"What the hell happened?" Risby asked, before turning to Lisbon. "Boss, did you punch him in the face?"

Lisbon shook her head sadly. "No, it's a shame I didn't, but truthfully, Jane did."

Her team stared incredulously at said consultant. Jane grinned. "What? You didn't think I'd picked up some skills from watching our fearless leader fight?"

"What happened?" Cho asked, his face impassive, though Jane could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile on the Asian man's features.

Jane shrugged. "He went to hit Lisbon, so I hit him before he could hit her. He's _not_ going to hurt her again."

Cho nodded before turning to Mark. "Will you come with me please sir?"

Mark frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"We need to ask you some questions about-"

"I haven't touched Tess." Mark instantly defended himself. Cho shook his head before continuing.

"-your sister-in-law, Mr Lisbon."

Mark still looked angry. "No, I need to go to the hospital. That bastard bwoke my nose."

Jane shrugged as he helped Lisbon up from her seat. "Meh, you'll be fine. I should know, I get punched in the nose all the time, especially by Lisbon."

Lisbon grinned. "You deserved it. You told me we were gonna die."

"It was cathartic." Jane defended himself immediately as Lisbon snorted in disbelief. "Why don't you believe me, woman?"

"Because you're full of crap?" Lisbon suggested as the pair began to walk out, Tommy and Annie following a little behind.

Jane gasped, clutching his chest. "I'm hurt Lisbon, truly I am."

"But can you deny its truthful?" Lisbon asked back playfully before the door shut behind the four.

Cho turned to Mark. "We'll ask you some questions and then we'll take you to the hospital."

"But-" Mark attempted to argue, staring at the door. Cho shook his head.

"No buts, that's what is going to happen. Now you have a choice. Either you can come with us willingly or we can arrest you."

Risby produced his cuffs menacingly. Mark gulped and shook his head, wincing at the pain in his nose. "I think I'll go willingly."

Cho nodded but Rigsby sighed in disappointment. "So unfair." He muttered, but put his cuffs away anyway, grabbing Mark not so gently by the arm. "This way, _sir_."

...

Jane stopped Lisbon before she could get into the car, pulling her to one side gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously. Lisbon shook her head.

"I should be asking you that." She said, rubbing her fingers over his bruising knuckles, already an impressive purple-blue colour. Jane took his hand from her small fingers, placing his under her chin, tilting it up slightly.

"Are you okay?" He repeated. Lisbon sighed, tears welling in her eyes.

"No," she whispered almost silently. Jane instantly wrapped his arms around her slim frame, pulling her into him.

"Its okay, I won't let him hurt you." He murmured into her ear. She nodded against his vest.

"I know."

Jane pulled away slightly. "I have a plan."

Lisbon looked up at him, her eyes slightly red. "What?"

"We drop your brother and niece off at your house and we go out for a while." He suggested casually. "We could go to the beach, or the movies, or the park, or I could even take you to see my wife and daughter." He finished his sentence, slightly unsure. Lisbon looked up at him, happiness shining in her emerald green gaze.

"Let's see your wife and daughter and then maybe the movies?" She asked shyly. Jane nodded as Lisbon leaned up to kiss him, just a peck on the lips.

"I love you Patrick Jane."

"I love you too, Teresa Lisbon."

**Aww, cute or what? TBC...?**


End file.
